APOCALYPSE
by Aymen
Summary: Hunters find Sam and use him as an instant demon killer machine, lots of limp hurt Sam , will Dean be able to save him beacuse he is still pissed at Sam for starting the apocalypse,guilty Dean.
1. HUNTERS

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever ,criticism** _ **is welcome , but go easy on me . i really hope you guys enjoy , there is gonna be a lot and a lot of limp , hurt Sam , so without further ado...**_

 **SUMMARY** :While Sam is working at the bar and hunters come for him they are successful in kidnapping Sam and using him to kill the Demon.

 **WARNINGS:** spoilers for season 5. gen only

Sam was alone at the Hoyt's bar scrubbing the dirty counters , lost in thought , he was thinking about Jess how much he had missed her , had he dreamed about her at night? , but it seemed so real as if ...and then he suddenly remember how Jess had told him there was a darkness in his heart , he had always known it but hearing it from Jess it was painful... Sam sighed and thought about Dean what he was doing right now, probably cutting off some vampire heads and salting ghosts and exorcising demons . Did sam do the right thing leaving Dean in the middle of all this chaos and apocalypse brewing above thier heads and lucifer free on a rampage ,(thanks to Sam).But Dean didnt want Sam to be at his side right now ,sam knew he had hurt Dean by trusting that Ruby bitch over his own brother , he pictured Deans disappointed and hurt face in his mind . No , his brother definitely didnt trust Sam anymore and Sam was sure that he probably hated himself more than Dean could, he hated himself and wished for the millionth time to go back and do things different , to plunge a knife in Ruby's gut the first time he had seen her ...He was pulled from his thoughts by the tinkling of the bell at the front door.

"the bars closed" Sam said without turning to see who had stumbled into the bar this late at night and resumed his tedious task . As the footsteps continued , Sam turned to see a very beaten Tim walking slowly towards him.

"hey Tim , geez man are you alright you look like hell what happened" Sam said taking in the bloody appearance of the frustrated hunter.

"Sam do you wanna tell me something?"Tim demanded looking at Sam as if it was Sam who was responsible for Tim's battered state.

"what are you talking about?"Sam said slightly alarmed at Tims's accusing tone."where are Reggie and Steve"

"oh Steve ..He's dead ...His guts are spattered outside on the street.. See we went and caught ourselves a demon , I got out with a few scrapes and scars but steve wasnt so lucky, there have been a lot of demons lately ...Right sam and somehow they seem to be even more cocky than normal as if its pay day for them... Wont ya say so Sammy ...Cuz ya see the demon had quite a lot to say about you"

Tim inquired as he looked at Sam without blinking , his expression calm but Sam could see a fire of rage burning in Tims eyes .

Sam gulped "Im sorry...about steve" Sam said honestly feeling a pang of guilt , maybe if he had gone with the hunters before and had not refused their offer Steve could still be alive.

"Sam are you sure you dont have something to say to me..."

"no i ...Dont know ..Im sorry"

"saying sorry doesnt change any thing" Tim said his hands shaking with fury as he lifted his hands and clutched his brown shaggy hair,"ya see I just saw my best friend's insides get spattered across the street and the bastard demon told me that it was all because of you that armageddon has arrived"

Sam tried his best to keep his composure and began to feel even more guilt ridden"look Tim im sorry about Steve but i dont know what you're talking about , now you should leave and mourn your friend , im really sorry "

"ah you're sorry ..well the demon..."Tim began

"demons lie " Sam stated matter of factly.

"oh is that so .. So are you sure you dont wanna tell me anything Sammy boy"

"yes im sure" sam said and hoped that things do not go south but by the looks of things and Tim's tone he was sure the demon had spilled everything related to how the apocalypse started and who was responsible for it in the first place. the doors of the bar opened and in came reggie holding a knife to Lindsey,s 's heart leaped in his chest , yet again an innocent person had been put in harms way because of Sam, he looked at lindsey and tried to reassure her by giving her a smile but she shook her head clearly scared out of her mind , her usually neatly arranged blonde curls were a mess which showed that she had tried to put up a fight but obviously she had no chance against Reggie.

"whats going on ., Keith whats happening" she demanded her voice shaking.

"let her go , please put the knife down I'll tell you whatever you want to know" Sam said while raising his arms."I did it , its the truth ,whatever the demon said its the truth" Sam said while eyeing the knife nervously as if he let it out of his sight it would cut lindsey's throat.

"whats the truth"

"you're really gonna make me say it"Sam said getting andry as he looked at Reggie who pressed the knife against lindsey's throat . She gasped and became very still, her blue eyes were getting watery.

"wait put the knife down , yes okay yes I did it , I started the apocalypse, im responsible for the increased demonic activity , okay now let her go"Sam finished in one breath but Reggie did not loosen the knife.

"what is wrong with you people , you're hunters, you are supposed to protect innocent people like her , you're are becoming just like the things you hunt..."

"funny how seeing your best friend die can change that" Tim said while scratching his chin" well if what the demon said is true then you are not so different from the things you hunt either ... You are actually worse than 'em"

"you are right and I hate myself more than you can hate me,... Now Reggie but the knife down, Lindsey has nothing to do with this"Sam pleaded but he suddenly noticed Tim holding something... A vile of red liquid and Sam knew what it was , he could smell it. and his heart started thudding in his chest . Tim was casually flipping the vile in his meaty fingers while staring at Sam through his dark brown eyes.

"ya know what this is Sammy, its your favourite kind, fresh , 100% pure demon blood, you know you want this Sammy , might as well just snatch it from me and gulp it down like a good little boy"Tim grinned.

"keep it away from me" Sam said his voice shaking as he looked at Lindsey ,there was a thin line of blood flowing from the tip of the knife that Reggie had pressed at her throat, Reggie didnt even know that she was bleeding,but he obviously did'nt care.

"if you dont drink it we will kill her..."

"no you wont you're not that heartless"Sam said

"My heart was ripped out when i saw my best friend die and now I want to kill that bastard demon and you sam , You're an instant demon killer machine"Tim said while advancing towards Sam his hand outstretched.

Sam stepped back"look ill help you kill the demon , we'll exorcise it together..."

"ive got the demon trapped , dont ya' think Sam that if i wanted to exorcise it I would have done it already , no I want to kill it and you Sam you can kill it , not exorcise it , not send it back to hell , but end that son of a bitch, so take it and drink or else we cut her" Tim said while motioning towards Reggie and to Sam's horror Reggie traced the knife across Lindsey's collar bone leaving a thin bleeding cut slowly , Lindsey cried out in pain.

"Stop , please , I cant drink demon blood anymore my powers are gone "Sam lied. Reggie lifted the knife and began to trace another cut below the first one , Lindsey was sobbing , Tear slid down her face " Keith please " she cried out weakly.

Sam snatched the vile from Tim's outstretched hand and smashed it angrily on the floor , Tim startled by the sudden movement quickly regained himself and attempted to land a meaty punch at Sam , Sam easily blocked the punch and holding the other mans arm Sam lifted Tim and slammed him on the nearby table , the table gave way and crashed to the floor with a loud crack . Sam was about to knock Tim unconscious .."Keiiiiith " Lindsey screamed , Reggie was clutching her blond hair with his one hand exposing her neck ,the base of her neck was already bloody , but with minor cuts , however right now Reggie was threatening to slit her throat , Sam could see it in his eyes.

Sam distracted did not see the punch coming from Tim who had managed to regain himself,Tim's fist connected with Sam's jaw, Sam stumbled back his moth was filled with blood , Tim landed an other blow in Sam's gut as he felt the air knocked out of his lungs, he spat the blood ,and raised his fist to punch Tim, "move and she dies" Reggie said speaking for the first time. Sam froze in his steps immediately and Tim landed an other blow into him, Sam gasped but did not try to counter Tim, he knew he was helpless as long as they had Lindsey.

"ya should'nt have done that Sammy boy, but no matter I have something else"Tim said out of breath and he drew out a syringe of white liquid from his jacket.

Sam stood up slowly due to the blows he got to his stomach "whats that " he asked panting while eyeing the syringe nervously.

"Reggie" Tim said and reggie clutched Lindsey again and drew a long cut beneath the two already present but this time the knife was pressed more forcefully , Lindsey screamed.

"stop" Sam shouted , horrified . Tim nodded to Reggie who stopped while Lindsey whimpered in his grasp.

" you will inject this into yourself if you do not want to make her scream" Tim ordered Sam.

"What is it" Sam repeated but Tim was in no mood to answer , he was growing restless and furious, he punched Sam again this time Sam was not able to counter it and in fear for Lindsey he didnt even try to hit Tim back and suddenly there was a sharp pain in his neck and Sam knew that Tim had stuck the needle in him, Tim knocked Sam down and pushed the colourless contents into his neck , Sam tried to struggle but Tim was sitting on him and Sam already was in pain , slowly his movements started getting weaker , he felt as if he did not have the strength to even lift his fingers , he sighed one last time and darkness enveloped him.

TBC

 **guys plz plz plz review, tell me should i write more :)**


	2. FORCED

FORCED

Sam was sitting on the Impala's hood, as he took a sip of the bear that he was holding, he was staring into into the night starry sky with nothing to worry about , no worries just relaxing with Dean... Where was Dean...Sam turned his head and saw Dean coming out of the trees ,natures call,Sam thought , they had parked the Impala in the middle of no where just outside the rim of the thickening pine trees , the wind carried the scent from the trees to Sam who took a deep breadth feeling refreshed , Dean joined him at the Impala and popped open his bear, Sam smiled at him , he just felt like smiling..."what" Dean snapped looking at him and quickly checked to see if his pants were unzipped , Sam shrugged. And resumed staring into the sky . Suddenly there was a burst of pain in his side, he let out a gasp and his bottle left his hand.

"Sammy"Dean inquired looking at him with concern, Sam winced with pain again and now felt his head throbbing relentlessly. "Sammy" Dean asked again...But his voice...It ...It was not Deans voice "Saaammmmy wake up , wakey wakey"

Sam opened his eyes and immediately closed them again as he was welcomed with pain in his side , he was bruised and his back was scraped as if he had been dragged on a rough thorny road. his head felt heavy , his thoughts all jumbled up.

"here drink this, Ya'al feel better" a thick rough voice reached Sam's ears not Dean's voice ,

"D'n" Sam croaked just then the rim of a glass was pushed gently against his lips , he opened his mouth and a sweet coppery enriched taste filled him , he greedily gulped it only realizing a little too late what it was , he immediately opened his eyes and saw a glass of red liquid..."Noooo" Sam croaked his voice seemed distant and it all came back to him , Dean was not here Tim and Reggie had taken him , Dean... He had hurt Dean... Betrayed him and he felt an empty hole in his heart as he remembered the too perfect dream he was having , he turned his head away from the glass and tried to push it away but he realized his hands were tied above his head, and he felt metal edges cut into his skin and realised he was cuffed to a pole so tightly that his fingers had become numb as his vision cleared he saw Tim kneeling on one leg before him to be at eye level with Sam, he was smiling and holding a half filled glass of demon blood...The other half, Sam knew he had it in him hoping that he could somehow vomit it all out.

"You bastard, you... You made me drink it"

Tim was smiling and shaking his head" made you...All I did was just hold the glass to your lips , you knew what it was and yet you drank like a man dying from thirst stranded in the middle of the desert"

Sam was slumped on the floor against the pole , he tried to hit Tim with his legs but only managed to aggravate the pain in his side , he could still feel the after affects of the drug and could not move his legs, he grunted in pain.

"look at the mighty Sam Winchester now, not so mighty after all"Tim lifted Sam's chin and grinned at him, Sam pulled away and suddenly realised "Lindsey... What happened to Lindsey"

" nothing will happen to her if you cooperate Sammy"Tim said cupping Sam,s face with his hand and stroking a thumb across his cheek, Sam pulled away

"ITS SAM" sam said while grinding his teeth, only and only Dean could call him that and although he hated the nickname in the beginning but had secretly grown fond of it.

" drink the rest of it Sammy " Tim said drawing the glass to Sam's mouth again, Sam tried to turn his head but Tim forced the blood down his throat while his fingers pushed painfully against his jaws and lifting Sam's head so that Sam was starring at the ceiling and could not close his mouth , he could either swallow the blood or choke and reflexively he chose swallowing , blood flowed from either sides of his mouth and onto his shirt,Tim continued to hold that position for a long time until he was sure that Sam had drunk all the blood. Sam gasped and coughed , and cursed himself for being so weak and pathetic , he knew there was a little part of him that was enjoying while he felt the demon blood flow through his system, and for the first time he was glad that Dean didn't know where Sam was that for once in Sam's life Dean would not save his sorry ass .He was glad that Dean was not here to see him drink demon blood again.

"there ...That wasn't so bad" Tim smiled nodding in approval and stood and left the room , closing the door behind him. For the first time Sam looked around to take in his surroundings, he was in a small room, completely bare not even a table or a chair , a small window on one side and a door on the other, and a metal pole in the middle to which Sam was cuffed , Sam winced in pain again , he knew he had a broken rib , the last punch that Tim had landed on Sam got the best of him. _Lindsey please be okay_ Sam sighed as he remembered the game of darts that Lindsey played with him, it seemed so long ago and a good time even though Sam was miserable at the time thinking about the apocalypse and Dean...

 _You blood sucking vampire ...Save you or kill you...Im done saving you..._

Deans voicemail played in his head in a loop like a stuck tape ,

 _If I didn't know you i'd wanna hurt you_

He was being punished right now , in pain because he deserved it , Dean went to hell for him and now when he came back it was only so that Sam could create hell on earth for him..."No" a voice in his head that sounded so much like Dean said " stop your whining and your pathetic excuses , get out of here and make it up to Dean , gain back his trust , make him call you Sammy again"

He tried to move his wrists but he knew the cuffs were not going anywhere , he could feel the drug wearing off as he moved his legs, he licked his lips the coppery taste still on his mouth , he shuddered on the thought of the impending withdrawals. He lifted his head as the door opened and in came Reggie and Tim, Tim opened Sam's cuffs and before Sam could even think about running for the door , Reggie slammed a kick in his stomach _ooh thats gonna leave a bruise_ Sam gasped and curled in himself and clutched his stomach with his now free hands, he felt arms go under his arm pits and felt the men lift him, Sam was too much in pain to fight them but he struggled against their grips only to receive another blow in his a already bruised and tattered had reached a door , a door made of metal just like the door of Bobby's panic room, but Sam saw the symbols on the door , it had been marked against demons to keep them out...Or to keep them in .Reggie opened the door and pushed Sam inside and quickly closed it again. Sam stumbled inside only to see two people approaching him a man and a girl with dyed red hair, but both had black eyes , ...Demons ...Suddenly Sam felt an invisible force lift him and in matter of seconds he was flung across the room and his head cracked against the wall , his vision blacked out and he saw stars , he felt a hand on his throat as the girl lifted him up with inhuman strength ...Sam began to choke

"Sam winchester...What an honour , what a pleasant surprise, thank you Sam ...we are at our prime because of you...Thank you so much for letting Lucifer free "the other demon in the man snarled. Sam was slowly loosing consciousness as he could not breath his windpipe was crushing , instinctively he lifted his hands and felt the grip loosen as both the demons were thrown to the opposite wall, he gasped and coughed as he knelt down and focused on breathing , he rubbed his neck and coughed again .He stood up slowly expecting the demons to leap at him but they were standing with their backs against the opposite wall frozen ...scared...Sam realised they're scared of him and indeed they were looking at Sam with horrified expressions as if they were seeing death in the face...Well technically they were...Sam sick of their frozen expressions lifted his right hand and closed it into a fist ,and he felt it the sudden power the feeling of invincibility as if nothing could stand in his way , as if he could crush anything and everything that stood in his path , he closed his eyes savouring the feeling and a little part of him felt guilty for enjoying it so much, when he opened his eyes both the vessels were lying on the floor , the cement beneath them charred and blackened and still continued to glow red as if molten lava had seeped into it. But suddenly the feeling of strength left him as the tedious task took a toll on his body , he slumped to the ground and felt his nose bleeding... This was to be expected since he had quit demon blood and his body was not used to it anymore, Sam looked at the door and suddenly he thought it was Dean staring through the small window in the metal door but then the door opened , and Tim strolled in followed by Reggie who had his mouth hanging wide open as he stared at the vessels lying on the floor , the man was beginning to stir, moaning and grunting..

"Well done Sammy , well done ... Excellent" Tim said while clapping his meaty hands together, and praised Sam as if Sam had found the cure for cancer. TIm's laudatory remarks not stopping as he cupped Sam's face with both hands and kissed him on the forehead . Sam recoiled in disgust only to be backed against the wall .

Tim looked at him with concern at his pale appearance ,Sam was surprised to see the concern and thought if he was faking it , Tim lifted Sam's face up to look at the nose bleed .

"hmmm that demon didn't hit you on the face, i was watching , why are you bleeding''He inquired curiously.

Sam chose to ignore him and tried to move away to get Tim out of his face but Tim shook him and the throbbing in his head alleviated,"i asked you a question"

"it happens 'kay its a side affect of using my abilities"Sam slurred and was surprised at how weak his voice sounded even to his own ears . Tim nodded and pushed Sam's bangs from his eyes ..."Sammy you know how special you are . You took down both the demons in one swing drinking only a cup of demon blood , imagine what you would be capable of if you had gallon in you"

Sam looked at him horrified at the thought of a gallon of demon blood forced into him unable to speak...He started to protest.

"shh shh its okay" Tim crooned in his rough voice as Sam felt a needle in his leg and saw Tim plunging the drug , into his leg.

"no ive killed the demon , now let me go" Sam frantically shouted but he slowly lost consciousness as darkness once again proclaimed him.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was pacing across the motel room trying Sam's phone but it had been turned off. "Thats a trip im not taking again " he said to himself while recalling his experience in the future journey he had just been zapped back shuddered as he pictured Lucifer in Sam's body, wearing a crisp white suit and holding a blood red rose in his long shook his head trying to get rid of the memories and thoughts of future..

"come on Sam DAMMIT IT, why the hell is your fucking phone turned off"he shouted in frustration as he began to try other numbers but they reached voicemail. Dean sighed sitting on the stained motel bed , he'll try Sam in the morning he thought and stood up to get a shower .

 **TBC**

Please dont forget to review it gives me motivation ,, and do tell me my mistakes , this is my first fanfic and I just realised writing is harder than thinking. Duhh

Do tell me if you want me to write more :*


	3. LUCIFER

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...

Sam groaned as he slowly opened up his eyes , and felt his swollen throat, _this is gonna need ice_ he thought , he raised his hand at the back of his head where the red haired demon had slammed him into the wall, his hand came away red, he was back in his room , at least his hands were free he thought as he traced the rough marks the cuffs had left on his wrists. Suddenly he remembered with a pang in his stomach, Lindsey ...were they still keeping her , Sam sure hoped they had left her at the bar, she must be wishing right now that she had never met Sam.

 _huh_.sam sighed another person to add to the long list of people he'd hurt.

Shrugging he stood up and for a moment swayed on his feet before approaching the door, _easy_ '... he could pick this lock in seconds , he searched his pockets but to his dismay he had no pin ,he frowned because he distinctly remembered putting one but Tim probably searched him, he turned the knob, maybe just this once his luck would work, but it didnt turn, Sam didnt expect it to , he slumped against the wall again and closed his eyes as he felt a tender hand rub his sore muscles ,Jess... Sam could recognise her touch.

"oh Sam you're hurt" Jess' voice sounded like music to his ears.

"im fine...Im ...Im dreaming, right?" he inquired looking at her lovely face , she was sitting besides him in her white night gown the one in which she had died .Her back against the wall and her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam wrapped her wavy curls around his finger and leaned into her touch.

"no Sam you're not , im real" Jess replied. as she kissed Sam's neck , Sam closed his eyes , exhaustion was slowly enveloping him , perhaps he was hallucinating and the withdrawals had already started,...Yeah that must be it , Sam thought , but he was distracted from his thoughts as Jess nibbled on his ear lobe. Sam groaned.

"do you want to get out of here"Jess asked drawing away from him and sitting in his lap.

"you can get me out" Sam asked surprised.

"yes all you have to do Sam is to say yes"Jess said while tracing Sam's jawline with her finger.

"what do you mean "Sam asked confused while Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him , Sam kissed back ,he never realised how much he missed her , he closed his eyes as Jess began to kiss more passionately, he lifted his hands to wrap them in her hair just like he used to ...But he could not...Jess' hair ...They were gone replaced by short prickly hair , Sam quickly opened his eyes and gasped in horror, he pulled away suddenly and in his lap, in place of Jess a man was sitting, Sam gasped eyes wide in horror he shuddered and pushed the man away ...Sam crawled to the corner of the room never taking his eyes off the man's face. The man was grinning eyeing Sam as if he had never seen anything so wonderful ,

"awwww Sam I didnt know you were such a good kisser , ... I just came to thank you for freeing me and now maybe I can return the favour"the guy smiled .

"Lucifer"sam gasped when he managed to find his voice , he realised that his hands were shaking and he was sweating ..."No...You you...You're not real ...Im hallucinating...The withdrawals"

"sam the withdrawals havent even begun and you know it" Lucifer said gently , he was still standing on the opposite side of the room and he slowly began to approach Sam.

"you're real "Sam asked as he managed to stand up pressing his hand on the wall for support , he knew he had a concussion and seeing Jess transform into lucifer just made his head spin a lot faster.

"In the flesh ...Well Nicks flesh ...You see Sam, Nick here is not strong enough to contain me and I need you Sam "

"what do you mean"

"you Sam ...you're my vessel just like Dean is Micheal's vessel"

"no ...No ...I'd rather die before i say yes..."

"and I'll just resurrect you"Lucifer said casually as he chuckled"awwww Sam it just breaks my heart to see you suffer , you have such a burden on your shoulders Sam , let me ease your pain Sam...all you have to do is say yes and all this pain will be gone"

"no i'll never say yes to you...Never" Sam said while shuddering, this was too much , he thought that he was done... he was done with angels and demons but everytime he ran away from his life , something would reach out and drag him back. Now the worst had happened ...

"Sam I wish...I wish somehow I could ease your pain , your burden , oh Sam you have to endure so much more ...so much more "lucifer said in a surprisingly gentle affectionate tone, the tone that did not seem to belong to the devil , to Lucifer.

Sam clutched his hands to stop them from shaking and cursed himself on his weekness, deep down he knew that what was happening was real then it hit him...

"No theres no way you could be here Cas...Castiel , he has engraved enochian symbols on our ribs , so you can not track me so..."

"true" lucifer sighed "i cannot come to your location directly and I suppose you dont know where you are but if you say yes I can still save you"

Sam suddenly coughed and gasped for breadth his already swollen trachea was slowly closing in making it difficult for him to breath, the cough caused him to clutch his injured side and Sam slumped against the wall , Lucifer was besides him in a flash holding him for support , Sam quickly recoiled from his touch and continued to cough...

"i'll...Uh...Never... _wheez..._ say Yes" Sam looked up to see Lucifer , he expected the devil to snarl or be angry but Lucifer's expression was sympathetic and gentle , it seemed as if he pitied Sam and Sam would rather be tortured than pitied upon by the devil . He closed his eyes as pain in his ribs , his head and especially his side threatened to knock him into unconsciousness , and opened them to see Lucifer sitting directly infront of him , pushing Sam's damp bangs out of his eyes , Sam tried to move but Lucifer had cornered him , He felt a tremor pass through his body and heat began to radiate , indicating that the inevitable withdrawals were starting, and a moan escaped his lips,

"shhh Its okay , one way or another you will say Yes but for now you should rest , your withdrawals are beginning" Lucifer crooned and surprisingly Sam felt his eye lids drop and his chin lolled over his chest.

Lucifer smiled as he lifted Sam's head absent mindedly . , soon he thought , soon he will get the perfect vessel , he might hate God but even he had to admit that God's creation is beautiful.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Bobby i cant reach him , i really need to talk to him" Dean said frustrated over the phone..."

" _last i heard he was in Garber , Oklahoma "_ came the veteran hunter's reply in thick southern accent.

"Damn it , why the hell is he not picking up my phone , maybe he's pissed at me uh I dont know bobby , maybe he doesn't want to come back, just let me know if you hear from him" without hearing the reply Dean clicked the phone off.

 _Huh Sam you must be used to me chasing after you like a slave_ Dean thought angrily, well Sam can sulk if he wants to , because theres no way in hell , Hes going all the way to Oklahoma to get his ass back on track . But one thing was sure he has to be near Sam , he has to stop Lucifer from wearing Sam to prom...So should he go after him, what if the only reason that he doesn't want to hear from Dean is that he finally has a little peace , _or maybe he's back on demon blood_ a little voice in his head suggested . Dean shook his head to get rid of that little voice .No he will get back with Sam but for now he'll wait for Sam to call him back.

 **TBC**

please review , should I keep going


	4. SHOT

**i hope you enjoy and if you do dont forget to review and do give me ideas to make the next chapter better.**

Bright rays of sunlight shone in through the small window in Sam's room. But all Sam was aware of was intense pain , his whole body was covered in sweat , the withdrawal had begun earlier than he thought , and he was running a high fever .His bones felt heavy and sharp and his skin felt too tight around his body. His body raged hot with sickness and pain. A small part of him wanted the demon blood again , but he quickly shrugged it off , no he was never going to drink it again, and now having drunk it , he felt disgusted with himself . He shuddered as he recalled last nights events Jess no Lucifer,... was he real , He seemed to be and Sam had slept while he was still in the room , Sam began to feel more vulnerable and exposed. Why was he always so weak and pathetic. Dean would be out of this mess by now if he was here in Sam's place , Sam was sure about.

Just then the door opened , Tim and Reggie came in. They seemed to be in a hurry and both seemed frustrated , this doesn't look good , Sam thought. As Sam straightened , sleeping on a hard floor caused his muscles to ache. Reggie produced metal cuffs while Tim lifted Sam by clutching his long hair , Sam groaned in pain , Reggie cuffed Sam's hands behind him. The young hunter looked inquiringly at Tim expecting him to explain.

"Your brother Sam what was his name again Dean ...Right ... Where is he , you see we want to use him " Sam who had become focused on hearing his brothers name glared fiercely at the hunter.

"i dont know where he is , me and him we're not working together anymore so you leave my brother out of this" Sam said angrily , while burning holes in Tim but Tim looked happy at Sam's answer ...

"good so if your brother wants to get back with you. You should refuse , right" Tim asked and looked at Regie who took out a phone from his jacket and threw it to Tim. Sam confused did not speak but he recognised his phone.

Tim fiddled with the phone and pressed a button , Deans voice echoed through the eerily quiet room and Sam's heart dropped at the sound of his brother's voice.

''hey Sam i've been trying your number for a while now and i want to tell you something , I know we decided to part ways but ...I think we ... Ya know we should get back together , work things out ... and ...Call me"

"i think Sam you should text back" Regie chimed in Sam's ear while holding his arms.

Tim was already texting pushing buttons on Sam's phone and Sam's heart leapt in his chest , he tried to struggle but Reggie kept him still.

Tim began to recite each word as he typed happily...

"Dean... theres ...nothing... to... talk ...about"Tim looked up at Sam's angry face and winked , he resumed writing , "we..said we'll...Part ...ways...and its...For the best...Dont call again ...Im not your helpless brother anymore...I dont need you and i ...dont want to talk to you ever again...Goodbye Dean. ...And send"

"no please dont . why are you doing this"Sam asked exasperated.

"so that big brother does not try to find little brother" Reggie said from behind him. Sam had already figured as much but the thought of Dean wanting to come back with him gave Sam a new reason to fight , he boiled with anger and elbowed Reggie hard in the stomach, Reggie doubled over gasping in surprise and Sam kicked out under Tim's legs before Tim could respond to the situation, and Sam heard a satisfactory crack as Tim's thick skull collided with the cemented floor . Panting from all the exertion and ignoring the protest from his sore body he dashed out of the door , his hands were still cuffed behind him, he saw stairs up ahead , so he was in the basement , he climbed but the stairs and saw a long corridor with a number of doors on either side and then he heard it

"Let me out , please let me out" it was Lindsey her voice hoarse from screaming , without wasting precious time Sam quickly approached the door which was the source of the noise ,

"Lindsey step back , im coming in " Sam yelled and hit his shoulder against the door, it was not like the door as in the basement , to the room where Sam was held ,which was of metal , but this could be budged , Sam cursed as he tried for the third time ignoring the pains shooting up from his battered body, on the fouth time the door flew open and reveled Lindsey , there were dried tear tracks on her face and she looked pale , there were band aids on her neck where Reggie had cut her ,

"keith " she groaned in relief...

"Grab that lamp they're just behind me " Sam said motioning towards the heavy lamp besides the bed , this was actually a nice room , Sam thought ...Lindsey nodded and picked up the lamp as the sound of footsteps got closer Sam turned just in time to see Reggie approach them but lindsey quickly came out of the room and striked Reggie full in the face , there was a disgusting cracking sound of a broken nose , Reggie grunted in pain and clutched his nose...

"come on" Sam shouted to Lyndsey who stood frozen seeing what she had done ,..."Lyndsey" Sam protested more urgently and she came to her senses , but both of them froze as a gun shot echoed through out the corridor. Tim was standing at the top stair a gun pointing at the adjacent wall where the plaster had cracked due to the bullet. He lazily moved the gun to point at Sam. The side of his neck was covered with sticky blood which had flown from the gash in his head, " Don't move " he slurred pointing the gun towards Sam and threatening to pull the trigger .

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNS**

Dean groaned in frustration as he cleaned the vampire bites on his arm, sitting shirtless at the edge of the motel bed , he knew there was a vampire feeding on the locals and clumsily leaving a trail of bodies but he never expected to run into their nest but by some miracle he got the job done with four bites on his arms and neck and a nasty gash at the back of his head . As he cleaned his wounds his thoughts trailed to Sam , he had left a message and Sam still hadn't replied . Dean began to worry and bloody gruesome scenarios painted in his mind, Sam lying bruised and bloody alone in an alley , Sam getting hit by car , getting attacked by a demon , Lucifer forcing Sam to say yes. He wondered how Sam would react to the news that he was Lucifer's vessel or maybe he already knew. But really he didn't want Sam back , he was not ready to forgive his little brother , he had warned sam again and again not to trust a demon but noooooooo why would Sam give a rats's ass about what he has to say.

But Dean's expression softened as he looked at the neighbouring bed close to the wall. He would always make Sammy sleep on the bed farthest from the door . He smiled to himself at how they had become used to this habit.

.And how he had asked for two queens at the reception , only stepping into the room and realising that Sammy was not with him, maybe he really was missing his geeky little brother. he definitely wanted his nerdy brother back but that didn't mean he was ready to forgive him..

Just then his phone buzzed , Dean fished it out of his pocket , it was a text message from Sam , _really Sam a text message , you dont have the time to call me._ Dean thought wearily before pressing view and as he read anger and rage boiled in his head , he picked up the TV remote from the bed and flung it forcefully across the room , it shattered upon impact ,

 _Not your helpless little brother anymore_

 _dont want to talk to you again_

 _Goodbye Dean_

Sam's message played in his head again and again , Dean should be the one saying this not Sam , hell Sam had started the friggin apocalypse, wasnt he guilty , wasnt he guilty at what he had done to him, Sam should be grateful that Dean reached out to him , grateful at being given a second chance yet he was acting like Dean was the one who had done something wrong...and Dean instead of being mad at him had given given him an other chance on a silver platter ...Thats it , Dean stood up wincing from pain , he was not calling Sam again , not talking to him again , not chasing after him like he always did like a lost puppy , He was done being Sam's body guard. He'll stop the apocalypse on his own , if Sam wanted out and he wanted to get away from Dean then who was Dean to stop him. Here he was thinking about missing Sam , wanting him back. Sam can do whatever he likes to from now on, Dean thought.

 _dont want to talk to you again_

 _Goodbye Dean_

A friggin' test message , he could not even call , shaking his head Dean stood up and opened the laptop , he needed to hunt , he needed to clear his mind, he needed to cut down some son's of bitches.

 **SnNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNS**

Sam stood frozen , eyeing the pistol that a very unstable Tim was holding, it was clear that Tim had a concussion and Sam was scared that he might shoot Lindsey , Sam reflexively tried to raise his arms in surrender , forgetting that his hands were cuffed behind his back ,he moved forward infront of Lindsey to protect her. By this time Reggie had managed to stop the bleeding from his nose and Tim had stumbled upto them , he was still pointing the gun towards Sam,

"We're done playing games" Tim croaked and then in an instant he pointed the gun to Sam's left arm and pulled the trigger,Lindsey screamed and A sharp blind , white hot pain rang through Sam's body,Sam gasped more in shock than pain and stumbled back into Lindsey who managed to slowly support him and helped him to the floor , but immediately Reggie clutched LIndsey's hair and pushed her into the room , she fell on the bed and quickly got up , backing into the corner sobbing,

"leave ..Her ...alone" Sam weakly protested , but Reggie lifted Sam up by the collars of his shirt , Sam could not help but let out a cry of pain,

"you agree to help us or we"ll torture your bitch girlfriend" Reggie snarled into Sam's face and Tim walked into the room holding the gun to Lyndsey's shoulder...And looked at Sam... Sam could tell by Tim's expression that the brown haired hunter was in no mood to joke around and he was ready to pull the trigger on an innocent women if he had to ...

"five" Tim began counting in his raspy voice , and pointed the gun at Lyndsey's head

"four" he shifted the gun to Lyndsey's shoulder

"three" he pointed the gun at Lyndsey's thigh while lifting her shirt up with the tip of the gun

" two" Lyndsey's sobbing went up a notch and she stared at Sam with her red rimmed big blue eyes , pleading

"Sam ...Please" she sobbed "Sam not Keith" she croaked weakly.

"one"..." alright i'll do it I'll help you , please dont hurt her " Sam gave up, and heard Reggie smirk . Tim smiled and Reggie pressed his thumb into Sam's bullet wound , causing him to scream as unbearable pain ranged through his shoulder until, finally he drifted into blackness going limp against Reggie's grip.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSN**

Some one was running fingers through Sam's damp shaggy hair, _Dean_ Sam thought and quickly opened his eyes , his arm felt as if it had been through a blender and pain streaked from his clavicle to the elbow, but Sam had eyes only for his brothers face, Dean was looking at him through his green , worried concerned eyes ...

"hey Sammy" Dean smiled still running his fingers through Sam's hair,he was sitting besides Sam and Sam noticed that they were in a different room , and he was laying on a mattress on the floor, Sam closed his eyes and smiled...

"you came" Sam asked weakly " Dean you came for me"

"sure I did , I was not gonna leave your ass locked up with crazy hunters, Im always gonna be there for you Sammy"

"how did you find me"

"i always know how to find you Sammy"

 _Sammy_ it had been a long while since Dean had called him by his nickname, was Dean really ready to forgive him, even after that horrible text message that Tim had sent, Dean still came for him. Sam frowned as he felt the fingers withdraw from his hair and opened his eyes and immediately gasped in horror , pulling himself up against the mattress but failed and slumped into it again...He should have known it was Lucifer ... , the brown haired man infront of him was smiling and scratching his chin ...

"Sorry Sam but I just wanted to relieve your pain , it seems only your brothers voice and his touch can ease you and relax you"

"No get the hell away from me"Sam screamed in rage, this time Lucifer had gone too far , fine he showed up as Jess but making him think that Dean was here , Sam felt his newly founded hope shatter in pieces and he blinked away the tears from his eyes , how could he have been so stupid...Ofcource Dean would not come after him , not after that text anyway...

"Sam I'm really sorry ,I..."Lucifer began symphytically

"you're the devil , you're not sorry..."

" i am made out to you as devil Sam , do you know what my only crime was , I loved God too much and for that, just for loving Him , He abandoned me and locked me up, just like your brother, whose voice you crave and yet he abandoned you..."

"shut up " Sam shouted , Just then the door opened , and Tim came in and Lucifer disappeared

"Talking to yourself..Hunh ,Sammy boy " Sam glared at him wishing that looks could kill, Tim was holding a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a glass of thick red liquid ,Sam'sheart sank at the sight of demon blood . _Well that will take care of my fever_ Sam thought,

"Put these onn and drink it , I want it all gone, do ya hear me" Sam nodded wearily , he knew that he had no choice as long as LIndsey was in harms way , he had to get Lindsey out,

"Look I'll do whatever you want but please let Lindsey go , she is innocent she..."

"She;s the only way that you can behave like a good little boy" Tim smirked and left the room ., Sam sighed and slowly got up from the dirty mattress, and was relieved to seen a second door to the bathroom, the mirror had been removed and there was nothing that Sam could use , he did not even have the strength to try to remove the metal pipe , the blood loss from the bullet wound made him light headed, after washing up and cleaning dried up demon blood from his face he stumbled out to change ot of his blood soaked clothes.

It was harder then he thought getting the T-shirt off from himself and his injured arm left him panting and breathless ,His air way had cleared up a bit , but the bruises on his torso showed up highlighted against his pale skin, After struggling he finally managed the jeans on and sat heavily on the mattress eyeing the glass of demon blood nervously, a little part of him was glad to skip the withdrawals but the rest of him felt disgusted for wanting it , Sam sighed and gulped it down and licking his lips to get the coppery taste off, he realised his throat was parched , he hadn,t eaten or had anything to drink in 2 days except demon blood yet he didn't feel hungry , infact the thought of food nauseated him, He stood up as the door opened Reggie came in,he had a band aid on his nose and his face was a mess , Sam could,nt help but smile at that,

"Turn around" Sam did and felt the cuffs behind his back ,he was not gonna do anything stupid and risk getting shot again. The pain in his arm had ebbed down a bit but the cuffs and the strain on his arm caused it to increase up a notch.

The dark complexioned hunter growled and pushed Sam toward the door and Sam started walking , Sam looked around and they seemed to be in a house , with bedrooms and stores , and it seemed to be furnished , one thing was sure it was huge , they turned on a corridor and Sam saw Tim sitting on a sofa in the lounge , at the far end away from the kitchen , Tim was putting weapons in a duffel bag, , He looked up when he heard the commotion ,

"Yeah he drank it all" Reggie replied to Tim's look.

"good lets go , the others will be waiting" Sam didn't have the slightest idea what was going on but one thing was sure , where ever they were going , demons will be there . His heart sank at the prospect of dealing with more crazy hunters,

"Sammy boy, it's time that you take responsibility for your actions , you started the apocalypse , you gotta end it" Tim smirked getting up and swinging the duffel above his shoulder.

"I didn't ...It was a mistake , ...You have no right to keep me locked up like this , my brothers gonna find me and you bastards are gonna pay"

"Sammy we both know your brother aint comin ...So stop with the empty threats and accident or no accident , you started the apocalypse, be a man and own up to your damn mistakes, You are no where near John's boy"

Sam would have punched and kicked the man for saying this but he did not have the strength to even argue with Tim anymore, He had no choice but to follow Tim and sit in the back seat of the red rusty chevrolet pickup truck parked outside.

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys , I really need to know if this fic is worth writing or are you guys getting bored, if you actually did enjoy reading it plz leave a review and if you didn't then leave a review and tell me my mistake , :)**


	5. DEMONS

"Bobby for the last time , I dont know where Sam is , I practically begged the guy to call me and all he could manage was a stupid text message" Dean talked wearily into the phone while sitting at Jim's diner. The stormy wether caused the hunter to become frustrated and miserable plus the crappy week he was having and now Bobby wouldn't let him off the hook for letting Sam leave as if he had Sam under his control.

" I shouldn't have told you he was Lucifer's vessel" Dean growled into the phone and had to hold the phone inches away as the veteran hunter on the other line expelled a long line of curses ending with idjits.

"you boys are gonna give me a heartattack some day, If my limbs were working I would have gone to Oklahoma by now..."

"come on Bobby stop worrying, Sam's a big boy , he can take care of himself, he was fine the whole year I was in hell"

"Boy if thats your definition of fine then you truly have lost your marbles , Sam was close to drinking himself to death when I found him and that is not fine" Dean's heart leapt while he imagined Sam sitting on the crossroads trying to make a deal ...No that Sammy , he's changed , the demon blood changed him , ...

"Dean you there "..."yeah Bobby Im here " Dean said miserably

"Look out for your brother Dean , he needs you , now more than ever , you know he's keeping his distance because he's guilt ridden, give him a chance Dean and sort your business , oh for God's sake , It's the end of the world ..."

"and whose fault is that " Dean interrupted " look Bobby , Sam said he doesn't want to talk to me , so he does,nt want to talk to me and ...SON OF A..." Dean suddenly exclaimed, Cas had suddenly appeared on the chair facing Dean.

"Dean...Ya okay" ...

."yeah Bobby , Cass just graced me with his presence , I'll call you later "

"Dean...Sam..." But Dean had already clicked off the phone.

Cass was staring at him but Dean was already used to the angels blank , expression less face by now.

"hey Cass how's the hunt for God going"

"For now I am at a loss and regrettably I donnot have any leads"Cass replied , he actually sounded sad .

"however I am certain my Father will hear my calls"

"what ever you say Cass , why are you here"Dean asked as he took a bite of the zinger burger he had ordered.

"i just wanted to keep track of you and make regular acquaintances to know where you are because the enochian symbols make it hard for me to find you"

"yeah Cass its about time you get a cell phone" Cass seemed to consider it for a moment and then agreed and then disappeared with a flutter of wings , he reappeared seconds later holding a brand new samsung blackberry ,

As Dean added his number Cass watched him with narrowed eyes...

"Dean what is troubling you, is it the travel to the future"

Dean looked up at Cass and sighed " Nah Cass its not the trip to tomorrow land thats bothering me , its Sam , " Dean admitted

"Has something happened to Sam " Cass asked while putting his phone in the pocket of his worn out trench coat..

"No , Cass ...Im sure he's fine , its just that should I pull him back into this life? , I know he promised to give up hunting , he said he could not trust himself but what if his try to have an apple pie life leads Lucifer wearing him to prom " Dean asked more to himself than Cass

"i was under the impression that you were the one who liked pie Dean" Cass said innocently , at which Dean stared at Cass for a few good seconds and then shook his head.

"You know what Cass stop bothering me..." and the angle disappeared with a woosh , Dean sighed there was a knot in his stomach , if only he could drug Sam and keep him locked up in Bobby's panic room he would , there will always be that worry for Sam , in the pit of his stomach and it will only go away if Sam was right infront of his eyes...But Sam didn't want to talk to him...But the knot in his gut was no where close to loosening by now .Sighing he got up to head for Garber Oklahoma. There was no retiring from his job of big brother any time soon , he'll kick Sam's ass for the cold shoulder and the text message later . there was no way he was gonna let Sam say yes to Lucifer and if sticking with his pain in the ass brother was the only way to avert apocalypse then he was willing do it but that didn't mean he will let Sam off the hook- no he was not gonna let Sam's puppy dog eyes melt down his rage, he was gonna make sure to make Sam suffer for his mistakes and he didn't care how guilty Sam already was... Nodding to himself Dean picked up the rest of his Burger and left the change on the table.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam did,nt know how long they had been driving , his hands were cuffed behind his back and Reggie had blindfolded him warning him not to try anything . Finally after what seemed like an eternity the truck stopped and Sam was pulled out from the back seat , his blindfold was yanked from his head and as Sam looked at the abandoned building ahead he couldn't help but remember the case of Roosevelt Asylum in Illinois where he had tried to kill Dean , another time when he had hurt his brother , Sam thought sadly.

"Move it" Reggie pushed Sam from behind who stumbled forward straying from his thoughts , two more hunters were coming from the building both holding guns ,

"That the kid " the burly hunter asked Tim while motioning towards Sam , Tim nodded

"whats so special about him , he looks as if he might stumble and trip over his own feet " the other hunter chimed in looking at Sam , Sam gritted his teeth but remained silent , He was too focused on the pain now coursing through out his left arm and he could feel the beginning of a fever , clearly his bullet wound had been infected as he though about Reggie pushing his thumb in the bullet wound, maybe Reggie had taken out the bullet with his fingers when Sam had gratefully succumbed to unconsciousness, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the hunter's voice...

" Dont underestimate him Roy , John winchester raised him and we all know that the winchesters do live upto the expectation however short their lives may be" the burly hunter grunted .

"Alright Walt and Reggie you guys go in through the back" Tim announced while loading his gun and his pistol ."me , Roy and the kid will go through the front , Reggie get his cuffs"

Sams cuffs were removed and as the hunters split and headed off in their respective directions Sam was shoved mercilessly into foul sulphur stanched building , Sam's hands ached for a weapon , he felt naked and exposed going in defenceless minus his freaky powers. They continued to slowly advance , the sulphur stench had become so strong that Sam's eyes began to water and he rubbed his palms over his eyes , this place seemed to be a motherload of demons, the walls were once painted Sam could tell by the cream flakes that remained plastered to the walls on their either sides , above their heads the light bulbs flickered onn and off but Sam's step never faltered , if he could not smell the sulphur he would have guessed that this place was possessed by a vengeful ghost.. They approached a huge metal door , Tim motioned towards Sam and Roy to get ready and he quickly pulled the rusty door which lazily creaked open , immediately Sam noticed about a dozen men and women in a huge circular room , before Sam could process the situation he was flung across the room by an invisible force , his already injured shoulder slammed against the metal wall and he screamed in agony, black dots danced in his vision but he was released when he heard gunshots , and three demons were down and 9 were remaining ,

"Winchester, pull your self together " Sam heard Roy shout , Sam stood up as much as he hated the hunters he couldn't let them die, he saw the five demons nearest to him and raised his right arm , he wished he could exorcise them and save the vessels but there was no time , and he focused on the demons closing his hand and willing the demons inside the bodies to remain trapped , their eyes no longer black and Sam could see their pupils dilate with fear as their eye balls rolled into the heads showing the whites of their eyes , Sam twisted his fist and the demons began to glow from the inside , their ribs and clavicles gleamed red from underneath their skin and clothes, and Sam felt his power seep out of him as the demons struggled for the final time and collapsed to the ground , shortly followed by Sam who had never attempted to kill five demons simultaneously before , he could not stop shaking and he clenched his jaws as pain threatened to burst his skull wide open , he felt an arm slip underneath his good arm and felt a hunter _his vision not clear enough to see who but recognised him when he spoke_

"Damn...Tim you were right when you said you gotta see it to belive it" Roy said happily while lifting Sam upwards who was a loss to balance his head on his shoulders , warm liquid flowed from his nose onto his lips and dripped from his chin, Sam groaned , he had never before killed five demons altogether and was surprised that he could still manage to move his disoriented limbs.

"Tim ?" Roy inquired apprehensively , was Tim injured ? Sam thought but suddenly Sam was pushed from Roy's supporting grip as Tim slammed him into the wall , Sam groaned and his head felt as if he was under water, he blinked his eyes to see a very pale and furious Tim with his meaty hands clutching Sam's collar...

"you bastard ..." he snarled in Sam's face

"whatssss aa ..."Sam slurred as he tried to form a sentence ...

Tim was uncontrollably shaking " the demon...The demon who ...Who killed Steave ...You never killed it , did you ? Did you? " He shook Sam so hard that the pain in Sam's head redoubled ... And he fought to stay conscious , his fear of the situation kept him awake

"i did" Sam gasped but even his confused brain had pieced it together , the demons that Tim and Reggie had trapped in the house , Sam had exorcised them because the vessels didnt look damaged , no blood stains and he thought that Tim would think they are dead, but now seeing Sam actually kill the demons made Tim think other wise.

"you,re lying " Tim shook Sam roughly again and again , and when his vision cleared he saw that Tim had drawn out a sharp knife that was inches away from Sam's eye.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean stopped the Impala outside Hoyt's bar, he distinctly remembered Bobby saying that Sam had taken a job in a bar as bus boy , _wow Sam great way to use your Stanford degree and that big brain of yours, Dean thought . As he_ climbed out of the impala he tried to calm himself and not fume over Sam , his anger on Sam had been accumulating for a while now who knew when he might reach his limit . After looking for Sam in the bar and not finding him , he thought that maybe Sam was working in another bar , just to be sure he sat on the stool and called the bartender

"hey Im lookin' for a guy who might have worked here . Yay high , long brown hair and..." Dean stopped because the bartender visibly stiffened and straightened to motion Dean at the back of the bar,

Confused , Dean followed the man into the back of the bar , leading to store where bottles of different sizes were shelved and a thick acrid smell matted the air...

"ya lookin for Keith " the bar tender asked gruffly

"er maybe" Dean answered , the bar tender grew impatient,

"ya know , very tall, kinda muscular , good at darts and has droopy eyes..."

"yeah thats the one " Dean noded enthusiastically at smiled at the description of Sam's eyes , what he was not expecting was him being slammed in the wall by the bartender.

"your...Friend kidnapped Lyndsey ...And ...And the last time anyone saw her she was with Keith in the bar , and I come in the mornin' ta find ma doors unlocked , tables smashed and blood on the floor , ...Where is Lyndsey ...i swear to God the poor girl... "

Dean had the positions reversed in a flash with him now holding the bartenders arms behind his back and his face pushed into the wall.

" when did this happen " Dean hissed in the man's ear.

" I dont know about a week ago " the bartender whimpered against Dean's hold.

"dammit" Dean slammed his palm in the wall just besides the man's face who gave out a low groan.

"did anyone come at the bar to meet Sa...Keith" Dean asked fiercely

"i ...I dont know ...He only talked with Lyndsey and he and Lyndsey both have been missing for a week" ..." now let me go "

"Where's the closest motel" Dean asked letting the man go.

 **TBC**

 **Thank you to all the lovely people who left me reviews..**

 **So guys what should happen next let me know and plzzzzzzzzzzzz dont forget to review cuz I love reading reviews , they motivate me to write more so come on go ahead and leave me a review ...Me hungry :)**


	6. REUNITED

Sam gulped trying to prevent bile to come into his mouth as he eyed the tip of the knife that Tim was holding inches away from his eye, the other meaty hand was still clutching Sam's collar , blood from Sam's nose dripped onto Tim's hand but he seemed oblivious as he threatened to throttle Sam again,

"you're lying " he repeated and he slashed at Sam's cheek with the knife , Sam winced , but he clenched his jaws and managed to not make a sound , he breathed deeply and calmly tried to pacify Tim,

" the vessels were intact , so if I had attempted to kill the demons the little girl would have died" Sam replied languidly, while thinking about the red haired girl .

But Tim became more agitated as he processed that he had not gotten revenge for his best friend's death,

" you'll pay for that " he snarled and without warning he slammed the knife in Sam's shoulder , this time Sam could not help but scream and once again he fought to stay awake , Tim was pulled off from Sam by Roy..

"are you nuts Tim , we cant use the boy if he's dead , he's barely standing and you've slammed a frigin' knife into him , " Roy lifted Sam up again and managed to get him out of the god forsaken building , it was evening outside and the others were waiting for them ,

"What happened to him " Walt asked looking at Sam's limp appearance who was leaning heavily on Roy,

"Nothing, "Tim snapped "how many demons did you guys kill" he asked Reggie ,

"Five " Reggie replied " you ?"

"a dozen or maybe more " Roy answered happily " this is a time for celebration" he added. And the others noded in agreement , Sam by that time fighting to stay awake was wishing for the confines of his prison room and his dirty mattress and fell asleep as soon as Roy pushed him into the chevrolet pickup truck .

Sam groaned as he slowly came to consciousness , and was expecting to be in the truck but found himself lying on the mattress , someone had clumsily wrapped a bandage on the knife wound which still seemed to be bleeding, Sam tried to get up but immediately fell back wishing that he hadn't moved in the first place ,he noticed a water bottle at the side of the mattress and reached for it frowning as his hand closed in on empty air , he could,nt grip it and in the attempt of reaching for it he accidently pushed it away and it lazily rolled to the opposite end of the room. He groaned in frustration and saw a bowl placed besides him but he couldn't get up to take a look at its contents.

 _Dean where are you , I need you_

The thought of his big brother bought teers to his eyes and he once again cursed himself on his pathetic state, Atleast Lucifer had left him alone. he thought trying to make himself feel better but the heat that radiated from his aching , sweaty body told him other wise and he chose to sleep on the soiled mattress drifting easily into blackness.

"D'n" he croaked one last time.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean impatiently clicked his fingers at the reception of the motel as he waited for the petite girl to get off the phone , while she idly twisted the chord of the phone around her slender fingers ,

"Lady ...For the love off..." the girl looked at him patiently and hung up the phone.

"oh thank God" Dean practically wailed "im looking for a guy Keith , he may have checked in at this motel , tall a bit lanky , long brown hair with puppy dog eyes "

"oh yes I remember " the girl's eyes lit up , " but he checked out about a week ago , I wanted to ask him out since he had been staying here for a while now"

Dean rolled his eyes "HE HIMSELF checked out' Dean asked.

" no actually , his friend told me that he had come to grab Keith's stuff, he came with Keith's room key, since Keith had got hurt ...Aww I wonder if he's okay" the girl said cheerfully not sounding a bit concerned about Sam.

But Dean's big brother radar was threatening to cross its limit as he racked his brains and the girl ignored his perturbation. So Sam was here and some random guy just checked him out , and what about that missing chick from the bar , something was wrong here but one thing was sure he had to find Sam , and this time he was really gonna drug him and keep him in Bobby's panic room. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt for waiting this long to come after him , DAMN how did Sam always manage to make him feel guilty.

He just hoped that he was not too late , Suddenly it dawned upon him had Lucifer taken Sam , to force him to say yes , to torture him into saying yes, Dean shuddered at the thought..No lucifer cant track Sam because of the Cas's handy work on their ribs ...Then who ...He slammed his palm on the desk in frustration startling the girl and sending papers flying every where ,

" can you describe the guy who checked out in place of him" Dean asked ignoring the girl's glare . She flipped her long blonde hair to the side and paused to think while nibbling at her rather long nail.

"come on , think lady " Dean implored , he did not have the time to charm her for an answer

" um the guy had a round face , kinda short and thick short brown hair, he looked dirty and ohh he seemed to be hurt himself since there was dried blood on his face , or maybe it was strawberry jam " the girl clicked her tongue looking pleased with herself.

Dean shook his head and went to sit in the Impala , he quickly called Bobby.

"What do ya want Dean" Bobby sounded pissed but not more than Dean,

"bobby im in Oklahoma , and I cant find Sam anywhere and I think that Sammy might be in trouble " Dean bit his lip , Sam was surely gonna give him some early grey hairs.

" when did you last talk to him Bobby "

"bout two weeks ago"came the other hunters grave reply " he told me about some demonic activity in town and asked me to send some other hunters since he had given up the job"

" so who did you sent "Dean asked

"Tim , Reggie Hull and Steve " Bobby replied quietly sounding worried and troubled about Sam " do ya think Lucifer...'

"no angle mojo cant wok , Cass made sure of that so Cass cant be of any use either" Dean wanted to yell in frustration , he wasnt getting anywhere and every precious second he was wasting ...Sam ...No Sammy was okay , he has to be

"Alright Bobby i'll try to look for the hunters " send me their contact info "maybe they heard from Sam"

Dean clicked off the phone without waiting to hear the other hunter;s reply and he speed dialed Sam's phone hoping that it would be turned on so that he'd be able to track him but obviously it wasnt.

Hold on Sammy im coming Dean thought as he began to drive the impala and once again he felt a pang of guilt for waiting a whole week , and because of what , just a fucking text message that may have been sent by his assailants , when did he become so careless at the only thing he was really good at , being Sammy's big brother , watchin' out for him but it was Sam who wanted to break off not him,

 _No stop making excuses_ a little voice in his head snapped , Get Sammy home and thats that.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSN**

Even After his third bottle of beer , Tim could not fill the hole in heart where Steve was , Steve was more than a friend , he was a brother and now he was dead , true that this line of work...It was dangerous but still it was too early ...Too damn early and the way he died , no ...No one...No one deserves to die like that , his knuckles tightened around his bottle ,

"you okay " Reggie asked him, Tim nodded and saw that Reggie was also struggling over their loss,

"cheer up boys , today is a victory , we have never killed seventeen frigin demons at the same time before , true that freak took down five of them but we also had our fair share" Roy visibly drunk patted Tim on the back. Tim shrugged him off.

Walt sighed " comeon Roy , " he took his partners arm" we're going back to the house" he told Tim. Just when they left Reggie motioned towards the door and Tim saw the eldest winchester enter , the boy's eyes trailed and sifted the bar like a hawk's and came to rest upon Tim, Tim raised his arm motioning the younger man to come join them.

"haaya guys" he said cheerfully as he reached their table .

"who are you " Reggie asked coolly " you look familiar"

"Dean winchester "the young hunter introduced himself as he drew the chair from nearby table " so I get ya fellows took care of the demon business"

Tim nodded raising his beer, a little part of him hoped that the winchester had not come looking for his brother but that was very unlikely since he had heard stories about the Winchester,s adamant bond

"just celebrating" Tim grinned , "took down 17 demons"

The hunter looked impressed or at least he pretended to look impressed as he grinned back .

"we met your brother ," Reggie informed Dean , Tim went rigid , was that idiot really that drunk Tim thought,

"yeah im lookin for him, he has just seemed too disappear , d ya fellows have any idea where he went" Dean asked Roy innocently while running a hand through his hair.

To Tim's surprise Reggie nodded " Yes he didn't want to get involved with the demons here so he decided to head south" Reggie answered with such honesty that for a moment Tim actually believed him, wow that beer was really kickin now.

" Tim here checked out for him since he had been involved in a fight at the Hoyt's bar , of course he protested but we hunters gotta look out for each other" Reggie continued.

Tim saw the winchester register this information and then he thanked them and got up to leave , wow Reggie really did get to the him , but Tim knew that as soon as they leave the bar the winchester will follow them.

Tim picked up his phone to call Roy and Walt , the Winchester had no idea that there were four of them and at that Tim grinned sheepishly to himself.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After the trip to the motel , Dean had gone straight to Hoyt's bar but just as he entered the bartender ran towards the phone catching site of him and Dean went to look for another bar , and for once his luck worked when he noticed the round faced brown haired hunter turn around his head to look directly towards Dean, clearly he was drunk and was not fast enough to avert his eyes ,

When he walked out of the bar , Dean knew those hunters were lying , how Tim's body had gone rigid when the other hunter mentioned Sam was a clear indication that they knew something that Dean didn't, He began to wait in the car never taking his eyes off the entrance of the bar , Sam please be alright , he mused for the millionth time, if only he had gotten to Sam sooner , right after his trip to tomorrow land and sam might not be in this mess. It was really funny how Sam would always manage to make him feel guilty , _im so locking your ass up when I find you_ Dean thought .

Just then he noticed the two hunters leave the bar and Dean began to follow them carefully keeping his distance ,

It was almost midnight when he reached his destination , he patiently waited for the two hunters to enter door of the huge and surprisingly well kept house,

Dean was expecting a warehouse or an abandoned building . He crossed the road and quietly peered into the window closest to the front door and upon seeing both the hunters infront of TV in the lounge , he relaxed ...Now he could easily go in through the back ...Hell the TV was loud enough that he could easily go in through the front. More over Tim had stumbled out of the bar pretty out so Dean could easily knock him out and he was confident that he could also take care of Reggie ...Or maybe he should just knock on the front door ask the hunters for a place to crash , but his instincts told him that would be unwise and not to trust the hunters , suddenly there was a sharp pain in his neck his fingers quickly pinched out the pointy objects and his foggy mind registered it to be a dart but , Tim and Reggie ...Were ...Inside . _.So that could only mean._..., he looked sideways to see a burly man grinning and holding a dart gun casually in his hands _,...Oh ...There are ...More .Than ...Two ...Crap...Dammit..._ unable to support his weight his knees buckled underneath his body and he collapsed

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes "Son of a bitch" Dean shouted as it all came back to him, how could he have been so stupid...He rubbed his neck furiously , he was in a small room with two doors attached , his boots and jacket were gone and in the other corner of the room ...He looked at the limp form huddled in a sheet on the grubby mattress and his heat thudded loudly in his chest, he quickly approached the figure and he was...Horrified

Terrified

To see a very pale and bloody Sam lying so still that Dean may have thought he was dead if it were not for Sam's chest rising and falling ...

"Sam ...Oh God ...Sammy"

His shirt was bloody , someone had placed a wet cloth on his forehead , there was dried blood beneath his nose , and marks on his throat , Dean gritted his teeth at the sight of the deep cut on Sam's cheek , and the wound on his shoulder was still bleeding so that the blood had soaked in the mattress , Dean quickly removed the clumsily tied up cloth and pressed it against the wound in order to try and stop the bleeding.., Sam moaned ...But he did not stir

" shhhh Sam " Dean cradled the fingers of his free hand in Sam's hair as he tried to stop the bleeding , tears welled up in Dean's eyes at the horrifying state of his baby brother. He began to open up Sam's soiled shirt and clenched his jaw at the sight of his brothers bruised torso,

Livid bruises stood up against sam's pale skin , and Dean shook his head at the sight of Sam's skin tightened against his ribs...

"oh God Sammy Im gonna kill those bastards ,no im gonna torture them , till they beg for mercy"

Relieved to see the bleeding stop , Dean quickly went to the bathroom to rinse the cloth and clean up Sammy's wound and upon doing so he realised it was a knife wound , Dean wanted to punch and crack a hole in the wall , One week ...a whole fucking week Sammy had been with these crazy Hunters. God knows what a wreck Sam might be, but first things first , he has got to take care of these wounds, Dean removed the cloth from Sam's forehead and palmed him , flinching at the heat radiating from his pale skin, he rinsed it and replaced it cleaning the blood from Sam's face. Dean sighed as he pushed Sam's shirt to get a good look at his other arm , he gently took off the bandage and screamed in his head to see a bullet wound...

Exasperated Dean rewrapped the wound and began to press on Sam's chest for any broken ribs , Sam's side was bruised in every shade of colour and Sam moaned and slowly his eyes scrunched up. He was waking up,

 _Finally Sammy , come on open your eyes princess , look at your awesome big brother..._ But Dean never expected the look of horror from Sam's eyes upon seeing Deans face

"No get the ...Hell away from me"

and he found the strength to push Dean away , what the hell is going on , Dean thought _why is he so scared of me , Sam had_ somehow managed to sit up and had his back against the wall ,

"Sammy calm down"

"shut .Up" he panted glaring at Dean ,

"what the hell do you want from me " He shouted at Dean and ended up coughing and wheezing clutching his side

"Oh God" he groaned

Dean could not understand Sam's behaviour, he thought that Sam would be glad to see him , and not to aggravate his already injured brother , Dean sat down against the opposite wall , hurt and exhausted. why was Sam so scared of him , Did those bastards do something to him...No Dean was at a loss to explain his brothers hostile behaviour.

Sam upon seeing Dean move to the opposite wall calmed down , he tried to stand up but gave up and drew his knees upto his chest and placed his right arm slowly upon them , never once taking his eyes off from Dean...Although he winced and moaned in pain but otherwise kept his face expression less ,

"Sam ..." Dean began but stopped , Sam now noticed that his shirt was unbottened

" you did this ?" he asked in a shaking voice"

Dean noded and regretted it because now Sam had a crazy wild look in his eyes , he was afraid...No scratch that Sammy was terrified of him.

" Sam whats wrong, why are..."

"whats wrong...Whats wrong is you violating me ," Sam replied in a raspy voice " when ever i open my eyes , you are there , first Jess and now my brother , do me a favour and turn back to...Nick or whatever his name was"

Okay now Dean was confused , has Sam finally lost it. He thought because Sam was not making any sense , and how does Jess fit into this ...Sam groaned again and to Dean's horror a new trail of blood began to flow from Sam's nose , as Sam shuddered and massaged his temples and too exhausted his hands fell limply against his side .

"Thats it Sam , I dont know whats wrong with you , but im gonna check up on you , okay? " Dean stood up,

To his surprise Sam chuckled " cut the crap Lucifer, I already told you my answer is no. No im...Not going to be your meet suit so you can save your affection for some other vessel "

Now Dean understood and he remained frozen in his steps. But how could Lucifer be visiting Sam , maybe the enochian symbols dont work against him, but the prospect of Lucifer coming to Sam as Dean and giving him false hope about breaking him out now made him understand Sam's paranoid behaviour. No wonder Sam was such a mess

"Sammy , Look at me" Dean said , but Sam's attention was fixed at the corner of the room , where a water bottle had rolled to. Dean immediately picked it up and handed it to Sam , who reluctantly took it and fiddled with the cap not managing to open it up

"oh for the love of...Sam im not Lucifer , im Dean who has once again come to Save his pain in the ass little brother, Bobby told me you were in Oklahoma and thats how I found you by following some crazy hunters and besides because of Cass's mojo on our ribs Lucifer cant know you're in Oklahoma , Can he? , now give me the damn water bottle"

Sam's mouth was hanging open "Dean " he asked "yeah Sammy its me , lets get you out of here " he grinned, taking the bottle and unscrewing it before handing it back to Sam .

 **Hey guys , so should i end this here or write more ? , cuz im kinda out of ideas :(**

 **if you guys like the fic then do review and give an idea of what should happen next , plzzzzzzz review , they are the source of my imagination :)**


	7. TRAPPED

**Huh , this chapter was really hard to right , I dont know why ...I hope you guys enjoy and special thanks to m-j98 and Rye Scop.**

"Sammy ...You know its me right" Dean asked his confused brother , but Sam still seemed to be debating in his mind wether he wanted to believe Dean or not, Dean approached him to check his fever , but Sam cringed away ...So he still thought that Dean is Lucifer

Dean sighed ...

"why are you having nose bleeds Sammy " Dean asked worrying about the steady stream of blood flowing from his nose.

"Dean , you came ..., you're not him right , you're not Lucifer, please if you are him then stop doing this to me ,... please " Sam pleaded with tears in his eyes and then closed his eyes for a moment , and frowned to find Dean still standing there,

"That's it Sammy" Dean said growing impatient " you can think I'm the devil, I dont care , but we have to stop that nose bleed" Sam didn't protest when Dean lifted his head and checked for injuries , there was a nasty gash at the back of Sam's head but it wasn't bleeding and it seemed two or three days old, he had no injuries on his head then why was his nose bleeding , Dean clenched his jaw, and sighed ...

"what the hell did they do to you , here let me clean your ..." Dean picked up the cloth that was on Sam's fore head and began to clean the blood at least the bleeding seemed to have slowed down, Sam was still looking at Dean wearily,

Dean frowned " why are you having nosebleeds... What did they do to you "

Sam paled and looked worriedly at Dean,

"Dean I tried to stop ...They made me ...They had Lindsey..." Sam fidgeted

"hey calm down , easy its okay , I'm here so stop worrying , okay " Dean gave his best confident smile and earned one back from Sam , although Dean was screaming inside of his head , Sam was too weak and pale , those bastards had shot him , slammed a knife into him and there was what ever that they made him do that Dean had no idea about .

"Sam what do they want from you, why are they keeping you here , " Dean asked as he helped Sam lie down again and placed the wet cloth on his forehead , Sam hissed when the cloth touched his head...

"um ..They ...They know about me , they were hunting a demon , ..That demon told them about how I started the apocalypse...Freeing Lucifer and all , and ..." Sam's voice choked

"Dean I'm Lucifer's vessel " He said in a choking voice,

"we'll deal with that later , but first we have to get you out of here and by the state of you I think thats gonna be difficult...But you still haven't told me what they want from you "

Sam immediately paled down and looked scared ...

" Sammy for the last time...Im not Lucifer"

" yeah I know , he doesn't stick around for this long " Sam nodded . This long , Dean still couldn't understand how Lucifer managed to come to Sam and freak him out , but since Sam was still here so that must mean that Lucifer cant do anything other than talk to Sam and freak him out. Damn it this was all Dean's fault , he should never have let Sammy leave , if only Dean had his phone he could call Cass , and they'd be at Bobby's in no time ...

"Dean ?..." Sam pulled Dean from his thoughts " Yeah Sammy " Dean asked as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair, it was a habit of his , whenever Sammy would get sick or get hurt, he would run his fingers through Sam's hair and find the comfort in his touch that Sammy will be alright ...

"Dean i ..I never said i'm sorry ,..I hurt you , I should have listened to you " Sam stated giving Dean his beast puppy dog eyes ... _Uh very clever Sam_ , Dean thought , _you lying broken and hurt , great timing for asking forgiveness..._

Dean smiled at Sam..."Hey its okay, whats done is done , theres no use crying over spilt milk and besides , im to blame as much as you are , I unlocked the first seal , looks like we both started the frigin' armageddon and we both will end it together"

The flooded relief on Sam's face was so heart melting that Dean forced himself not to cry ...

"thanks Dean" Sam smiled regaining a bit of his colour back ,

"okay , now that the chick flick moments over " Dean said rubbing his hands together " you wanna tell me what these crazy hunters want from you"

Sam took a deep breath , " Dean ...They ..."

Just then the door opened and Tim came in ,

"Dean I really dont want to do this , its not your fault your brothers a freak, " Tim took out his gun and aimed it at Dean while throwing him a pair of cuffs.

" Cuff your hands behind your back or else I'll shoot Sammy boy in the leg"

Dean growled as Tim pointed the gun at Sam , who was trying to stand up , but it seemed he could not coordinate his body movements ,

" Look Tim ..It is Tim right " Dean said while twirling the cuffs on his finger "we're all friends here so why not just sort this mess out , talk things out you know"

As if there was something to talk about , the only thing that was certain for these fuckers is their inevitable death, Dean thought growing worried for sammy who had managed to stand up while supporting himself with the adjacent walls.

"putt the cuffs on , I,ve already shot once and stabbed your brother , I can do it again" Tim said , his jaw twitching.

It took every ounce of effort that Dean could muster to keep himself from punching Tim in the face , by telling Dean about shooting and stabbing sammy , he had practically signed his death contract. But all in due time, right now Sammy needed him, so he slipped on the cuffs loosening them but Tim came up behind him and tightened the cuffs till his skin chafed.

" Now Sammy " Tim said happily and he withdrew from his jacket a bottle filled with red liquid , and placed it on the floor " Bottoms up , or else say goodbye Linda or Lindsey "

Sam had gone still at the sight of the bottle and at the mention of LIndsey's name he had gone even paler and looked like a person on death bed .

And realisation dawned upon Dean , the nose bleeds and sammy saying they forced him, how ... How Tim had told him that they killed 17 demons ...They were forcing sam to drink demon blood , , Dean began to shake with rage , he felt sick...

"you bastards ... You're forcing him to drink it "..."you people are even worse than the monsters we hunt"

Tim grinned , and suddenly without thinking Dean leapt at Tim forgetting about his cuffs and forgetting about the gun. He had Tim pressed under him on the ground, he heard Sam call his name , but he was too angry , this man had not only tortured Sammy but was forcing him to drink demon blood , Dean rememberd how difficult it was for Sam to resist it and the painful detox , He was sick and tired of seeing Sammy suffer again . The gun was pressed flat between them.

His cuffs cut into his wrists but he did,nt care , suddenly Tim had the upperhand and was now on Dean. He slammed the butt of the gun into Dean,s face. And Deanncould not defend himself as his arms twisted painfully under him. Blood pooled into his mouth but he felt Tim's weight lift up and saw Sam yanking Tim by the back of his jeans ,

Infuriated Tim elbowed an already weakened and panting Sam who immediately collapsed to the floor unmoving.

Dean scrambled to Sam , there was fresh blood oozing from the cut beneath his temple ,

"Sammy , Sammy come on buddy talk to me " but Sam did not move

"remove my cuffs , i've got to check up on him " Dean pleaded as he spat blood on the floor.

"you should have thought of that before you jumped me"

"Look you guys need Sam , right and he cant do anything if he's in this state"

Tim registered this for a moment and then left the room ,

"hey..." Dean shouted and got up and kicked the door again and again

"heyyyyyy open my cuffs" Dean shouted and stepped back as the door opened and Reggie pushed a sobbing, scared girl inside ...

"fix him and here take this" he gave the girl a tray containing bandages and a water bottle. She took it without a word and paused as she took in Sam's appearance , the tray shook in her hands...she turned to say something to Reggie but he was already leaving slamming the door behind him.

''hey you must be er ...Lindsey " she noded "Im Sam's brother , look I would have patched him up myself but those bastards have cuffed me "

"i can help with that " She said as she removed a pin from her hair while setting the tray down , she did not look at Sam again,

Dean raised an eyebrow at her

"you know how to pick a lock?" her expression was blank as she went behind Dean and set to work on his cuffs. In a few minutes he was free , rubbing his sore, bleeding wrists, she picked up the tray and thrust it his hands a little too force fully.

"look im really sorry, you got involved in this mess " Dean said as he removed the dirty bloody bandages and started cleaning the new cut beneath Sam's temple .Sam was scrunching his eyes and Dean was relieved to see the signs of his waking up.

"you know I thought that Kei...Sam was different , i've had my fair share of ... _Bad boys..._ I know i'm attracted to danger , but I thought Sam was different . I should have thought better ". LIndsey said miserably, she seemed to be talking more to herself than Dean ,

" I should have know that the from the first time I met him , he was lying , hell he told me his name was Keith and when his ...'friends' came calling him Sam , he didn't admit it, even then"

"you know he was trying to ..."

"protect me? " she interrupted Dean and chuckled " yeah he did an awesome job at that , I'm here because of him" again she did not look at Sam but had her eyes fixed on the door.

By now Dean had replaced all of Sam's bandages , he wished he had a needle and surgical thread so that he could stich the knife wound , He couldn't help but get angry at this girl , didn't she realize that the only reason Sam had drunk the blood was because he wanted to protect her.

"D'n " He was pulled from his thoughts by Sam

"Yeah I'm here " He grinned at Sam and helped him sit up with Sam's back against the wall.

"And no im not the friggin devil" Dean said , Sam rolled his eyes at him and went stiff when he noticed Lyndsey.

"Hey ...Lyndsey are you ok" he asked her weakly.

She just glared at him,

"I will be when I get out of here" she replied , but her expression softened when she looked into Sam's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lindsey" Sam said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, which Dean knew was a tell of a major migraine .

"Just get me out of here " she told Sam who nodded. "does it hurt , the stuff they forced you to drink...Does it hurt" she asked ."and dont you dare lie to me again" She added fiercely.

Sam seemed momentarily stunned at the question, and looked at Dean who shrugged .

"No ...I mean taking it doesn't hurt ...But using my...I mean using it does" Sam admitted .

Dean did not know this , sure he had seen Sam struggling while exorcising the demons , but for Sam to admit to it hurting must mean that it hurt him a lot and Dean knew that his brother has a high threshold of pain.

"great , here we go" Dean said miserably when they heard the click of the lock and the door opened.

All four hunters stepped in , Dean laid his hand protectively on Sam's shoulder and Sam relaxed under his touch.

"Sam you're all better , that means we can go and gank more demons" Roy said happily nodding at Sam and Dean glared at him.

"NO ones touching my brother" He growled ."Im gonna snap your fingers if you even lay one hand on my brother..."

" Dean you are dumber than you look , you're not in control of the situation. SO Sammy boy " Tim said while picking up the bottle from the floor which Dean had forgotten about .

"Whats it gonna be , Ya Know the drill and this time if ya dont drink this 'go juice' , I got your brother to shoot" He drew out his gun pointing it at Dean who was still crouched by Sam's side . Sam looked desperately at Dean...

"Dean ?" he asked shaking his head ...

Damn it this cannot get any worse Dean thought .

 **TBC**

 **Plz do tell me if you enjoyed this chapter , I know its short , sorry about that but the next ones gonna be better , I promise.**


	8. VOICEMAIL

"Hello ...Dean...Dean ..." Cass talked into the phone which he was holding upside down , he was standing in the middle of a busy street outside Jim's diner , although the people passing by stared at the angel and shook their heads when they saw that Cass was holding the phone upside down but this did not bother him.

Perhaps he had done something wrong or maybe his cellular phone was broken because all he could hear was the same faint irritating tone over and over again and he was growing impatient. He thrust the phone back again into the worn out trench coat and disappeared.

"Balls " Bobby exclaimed as Cass appeared in his living room , which had its walls stacked with shelves housing a library of the supernatural.

"one of these days my heart might fail on your sudden entrances " But Cass knew that Bobby, the veteran hunter had seen a lot of gore and bloodshed and there was no way that he was one of the faint hearted .

"I am looking for Dean , perhaps you might have heard from him "

The older hunter noded ,

"yeah, I'm glad you're here Cass , I have been trying to reach 'em too , the last I heard he was looking for Sam in Oklahoma , he told me that Sam might be in danger and I have been worried sick since "

Cass noded at Bobby and disappeared with a ruffle of feathers arriving at Oklahoma and immediately began searching for the Impala and Dean , visiting the motels and the bars first.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam looked worriedly sideways at his brother and the fierce determination in Dean's eyes scared him because he was sure that Dean would not back off without a fight and Tim would pull the trigger without giving it a second thought. Earlier when Dean had jumped at Tim , Sam's heart leapt out of his chest because he was sure that the gun would go off with Dean ending with a bullet in his chest and the adrenaline gave him strength to pull Tim off from Dean relieved that Tim's finger was not on the trigger .

But now he felt completely drained and exhausted and he didn't want Dean injured but he also didn't want to drink demon blood infront of Dean , he felt disgusted at the thought of drinking it infront of his brother , it felt like a terrible sin. Dean squeezed his shoulder as if assuring him that dont worry, I am here , you'll be fine. And Sam reflexively relaxed under his brother's touch.

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Walt said while popping his knuckles .

"come on guys this can be so much easier , all Sam has to do drink the blood and then kill the demons and we'll be back before you know it Dean" Roy said imploring towards Dean as if things were that simple.

Dean sighed and his shoulders hunched.

"Alright give me the bottle " Dean said stretching his hand outwards towards Tim and sounding resigned, But Sam knew that there was no way that Dean was gonna feed him demon blood and he was sure that Dean was gonna do something stupid , Sam gripped Dean's shirt ,yanking it ...

"Dean" he warned him and he was sure that Dean had gotten his message , _whatever you are thinking about , dont do it , no its a bad idea_

"hey Sam its okay" He said soothingly looking at Sam and Sam could read his expression

 _Its okay, I got this , I know what im doing, dont worry..._

Tim hesitated briefly , Sam knew that he was thinking why would Dean give up without a fight,

"Look I dont want my brother to get hurt, I just want to do this without any body getting shot" Dean said while raising his arms in a ' _i come in peace'_ gesture

.He sounded so honest that Sam would have believed him if he didn't know Dean better. Ignoring the pain in his body and his head he stood up with the help of the wall , because he knew that something bad was gonna happen. He knew he wouldn't be of much use because it was difficult even to lift his head , his skull still throbbed and the pain hadn't ebbed even a little since the time he had killed the five demons. His movements were slow and uncoordinated as if he was drunk. Once again he cursed his body upon his weakness.

"Come on" Dean implored urgently . His fingers still stretched out, Tim nodded and stepped forward to give the bottle to Dean who moved so fast that Sam had trouble following his movements . In a second he had pulled Tim's outstretched arm and the bottle fell to the floor with a dull thud rolling to rest with Sam's foot . Dean twisted Tim's other hand and there was a loud snap of a breaking wrist . The gun fell to the floor and Sam hastily bent to pick it up and gave it to Dean who pressed it into Tim's forehead and held Tim firmly with his other arm .

Sam motioned towards Lindsey and she quickly came to stand behind Dean.

The other hunters had quickly drawn out their own guns and were pointing it towards Dean.

"Now we're getting out of here or else Timmy will have his brains decorating the wall" Dean said fiercely .And Tim froze .

"You're outnumbered, and we will shoot Sam..." Reggie started

"No you wouldn't you need him " Dean stated matter of factly

"but we also intended to kill him after we were finished with him...You see the demon told us that Sam here had not only started the apocalypse but he is also crucial in the destruction of earth and bringing apocalypse to its apex" Reggie said

"Demons lie" Dean said interrupting Reggie who noded ,

"thats what we thought too so we captured ourselves another demon for Sam's source of blood and after hearing the exact same thing from it we thought otherwise...Besides Sam already admitted to starting the apocalypse when we were threatening the girl and we all have seen what he can do...There is no doubt he is... evil .

Sam clenched his jaw , he knew about the demon blood, the evil inside him but hearing what he thought about himself from an other person's mouth made it more real.

"Shut up ,..." Dean said fiercely " Sam is not evil , he is the last thing from evil , if any one's evil . It's you lot threatening an innocent girl and forcing Sam to drink that ...Blood"

" If your father were alive , he would have killed Sam by now" Walt said,

Sam could,nt help but gasp at that when his fathers words came back to him

 _You can either save him or kill him_

His head felt heavy , and his hands began to shake he quickly held on to the wall for support as Dean looked at him with concern , Sam knew he was remembering those words too. Dean shook his head at him as if saying

 _Dont let them get to you, they're trying to mess with your head._

Sam nodded at his brother trying to reassure Dean that he was okay .

" Shut up , another word and im shooting him , " Dean shouted at Walt after making sure that Sam was alright. Tim tried to struggle but he was much shorter than Dean and Dean had no problem holding Tim firmly.

"alright lets say you do shoot Tim then what there are three of us with guns and one of you, what do you think that if you pull the trigger on Tim , we wont pull the trigger at Sam"Reggie said moving his gun to aim it instead at Sam.

Sam looked wearily at the gun trying to focus his vision , standing up straight was using up all of the strength he had left and he didn't want to collapse right now , he wanted Dean to know he was fine and tried to hide his pain from his face and keep his expression calm. But his breaths came out hot and hitched and his ribs ached from all the beating he had but the major pain was in his head and suddenly the pain spiked to an unbearable level and he couldn't help but gasp and bent down to clutch his head so that he was trying to focus at his bare feet, he heard Dean call his name and forced himself to straighten again,

"I'm okay " he said and was surprised at how weak his voice sounded , he looked at Dean only to see that Dean was frowning at him and not buying the i'm okay answer , and he saw Dean biting his lower lip , and realised why as he felt warm liquid trickle from his nose again , he touched his nose and frowned at his finger when it came away red. . He suddenly felt the ground rise up to meet him and he knew he was going to fall but he felt someone hold his waist from behind and clutch his arm , he knew it was Lindsey.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean frowned as he saw Sammy bleeding yet again , damn this had gone too long, and Sam was breaking , he was having trouble standing straight , and was leaning heavily on Lyndsey .Somehow he had to get Sammy out of this mess and fast , But those bastards were right , Sam was in no condition to fight and it was clear that they were out numbered ,come on Cass please hear my call , Castiel please ...wait he could call Cass and he felt like smacking his head on a wall for not thinking about this earlier ,

He looked at Sam who was sitting on the mattress with his back against the wall and Lyndsey was holding a water bottle to his lips , Sam's eyes were half closed , Damn it they have to get out of this mess.

"Lindsey take out his phone" Dean ordered , Lyndsey noded and placed the bottle on the floor "and if you move even a muscle im gonna shoot you , I swear to God I'm gonna shoot you" Dean hissed in Tim's ear and was satisfied when he heard the hunter gulp. He gave a fleeting glance at Sam and was relieved to see that Sam was conscious , Sam gave him a smile saying

 _Im fine , dont worry_

Yeah right as if Dean was going to believe that.

"you want a phone Dean right " Tim said and Dean tightened his grip on Tim ," your brother's phone is in my pocket , Im gonna get it "

"dont move" Dean warned but Tim was already reaching for the phone in his pocket and got it out '

"see ...but you wont be able to make a call , the sim has been removed"

Lyndsey snatched the phone from Tim and noded towards Dean confirming that Tim was right. Lyndsey then searched Tim for another phone , she took out a pocket knife but no phone.

Dean groaned in frustration, he looked at Sammy again , thank god the bleeding had stopped , he racked his brains , there has to be a way out of this , he knew that he wasnt in control of the situation and it was only a matter of time that the hunters would grow impatient and shoot Sam and he could not shoot Tim since Tim was the only leverage he had...

"Dean you wanted to kill Sam once , didn't you " Tim said eerily ,

"What the hell are you talking about "

"Linda dear why dont you go in Sammy's saved messages there will be a voice mail from Dean and..."

"no ...LIndsey dont" It was Sam , he was looking desperately at Lindsey , why was Sam acting this way , Dean had never sent any message , he had not even thought such a thing ...Sam knew that then why was he looking so terrified.

Lindsey looked at Sam and noded and relief was clearly visible on Sam's face,

" Has the gun somehow messed up your brain Timmy , why would I wanna kill my brother and ..."

"If there is no such message on that phone Dean then I promise I'll let you walk out of here " Tim said " and I mean every word"

"Alright Lindsey do it" Dean said confidently ,he was sure that Tim was not gonna let them walk but he just wanted to prove to Tim that there was no stupid death message.

"No Lindsey...Dont "Sam croaked weakly and he frantically tried to get up but slumped to the mattress again, lyndsey shook her head as she fumbled with the phone,

Dean could not help at being annoyed at Sam's behaviour , maybe the fever had gotten to him. But what he heard next made his heart stop , he couldn't believe his ears,

 _Listen to me you blood sucking freak_

Dean flinched upon hearing the venom his his voice , ...It was his voice...But how

 _Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you_

Dean turned wide eyed towards Sam , so that Sam could somehow solve this confusion and bewilderment , he expected Sam to be as surprised as he was, but Sam was not looking at him, instead he was looking at the phone in a trance and the look in Sam's eyes nearly made him drop his gun, it was a look of acceptance , of defeat and ...Sam was lipsing along with the words...and this made Dean sick ...He felt sick to his core... He wanted this madness to end but the message continued

 _I'm giving you a fair warning . I'm done trying to save you you're a monster Sam-a vampire,_

Dean shook his head at Sam , he wanted Sam to look at him to tell him that he did not believe this crap , to look at him and tell him that he never believed that Dean would say such things , but Sam continued to mouth the words as if he had listened to the fucking message over and over again till it was branded on his brain, At the word monster Sam hunched his shoulders and bowed down his head.

 _You're not you anymore and theres no going back._

The torture finally ended and Dean didn't bother when Tim twisted and freed himself out of his grip . Dean staggered back ,he was still looking at Sam and he was too shocked to notice Tim .It seemed as if he was under a thousand layers of detachment and the only thing he could see was Sammy's hunched form . He did not notice when the gun was pulled from his laxed fingers.

"Sam " but no voice came out and finally Sam lifted his head to meet Dean's eyes and that expression made Dean want to Clutch and rip off his own hair, because it was not a look saying _dont worry Dean i dont belive that stupid message is from you_

it was a look saying _Its okay Dean i have accepted those things you said about me and i believe them too._

"wow seeing that expression on your face Dean'o I'm actually beginning to believe that the message is not from you" Tim said , the glee in his voice clearly audible.

Normally Dean would have snapped back at Tim but he gulped as he began to free himself one by one from the several layers of detachment . He started towards sam to tell him , to make him understand even to knock that stupid expression from Sam's face.

"Sam...I ...Sammy " He stuttered and Dean never stuttered

"its okay Dean" Sam said calmly

Its okay , its oaky ...This was the farthest thing from okay, how could Sam be so calm , how...How could Sam believe those things ...He should know better...He should know Dean better than to believe that he would say those things.

He wanted Sam to be anything but calm , he wanted to shake Sam by his collar and wipe that expression of acceptance from Sam's face .

Suddenly he snapped back to reality when he felt two arms on either side of him and somewhere around him , over the thunder of blood in his ears he heard Lyndsey scream ,

He saw Reggie and Walt on either side of him , he struggled and tried to lock his leg with Walt's to make him trip only to be kicked in his stomach by Tim , he gasped in pain and did not see Tim's right hook while Reggie and Walt held him firmly , he heard Sam call out his name .

Roy had a bleeding nose and was clutching Lindsey by her blonde hair . Dean tried to look at Sam but his vision blurred and he lost his balance when Tim punched him again.

"Get away from my brother" Sam emerged behind Tim and as Tim turned to look at Sam , Sam punched Tim in the face or at least tried to because he ended up panting and coughing clutching his midsection. Once again Dean was surprised at how Sam had managed to stand up yet try to knock Tim down. It was stupid of him , Sammy should be saving his strength.

Tim snorted and pushed Sam , who staggered and fell backwards , his head hitting the wall..

"No Sammy, leave him alone , cant you see he's already hurt " Dean shouted while frantically struggling against the two men but Tim ignored Dean and crouched infront of Sammy and forcefully grabbed Sam's hair , lifting his face... Sam moaned in protest at the rough treatment and Dean gritted his teeth.

"You are of no use Sammy boy, its time you die" Tim said while Sammy tried to focus his eyes , it seemed as if he was trying to stay awake. To Dean's horror Tim had already drawn out the gun at Sam's forehead and slid it along Sam's side resting the gun beneath Sam's chin .

"D'n ? " Sam's voice was so weak and pleading, Dean knew that Sam was out of it and he needed Dean's assurance and his protection .

"Im here Sammy its okay , " Dean said as he fruitlessly tried to free himself..

"please Tim, please dont do it , He's my brother " Dean pleaded as he helplessly watched Tim lift Sam's head with the muzzle of the gun under his chin but Tim did not even seem to hear Dean.

" Tim I swear to God , if you touch one hair on my brothers body , it will be last thing you do " Dean shouted . No he was sick and tired of seeing his baby brother get hurt over and over again. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Goodbye Sam ...This is for steven and for all those people who suffered at the hands of a monster like you . ...Trust me , I'll be doing a favour to the world by getting rid of Sam Winchester "

And he stood up pointing the gun at Sam's forehead and Dean saw Sammy close his eyes.

"No...Sammy " Dean screamed ...

 **TBC**

 **Thank you to all the people who left reviews , I feel so happy reading them .**

 **Guys leave a review , I love reading reviews. :)**


	9. SAVED

Dean struggled frantically , kicking and lashing out , _no this is not happening, Sammy cant die, not now ,not like this infront of him_.

He saw Sam's hazel eyes focus on the gun pointing at his forehead , and upon realizing what was going to happen , his lips pressed together in a firm line and Dean saw something in Sam's eyes that shocked him. He could read his brothers expressions like the back of his own hand , Sam was accepting it , _his dying_ and he thought that he deserved it. Dean screamed and shouted at Tim , pleading , warning , cursing and suddenly there was a loud crash from outside the room . The hunters looked at each other in confusion. Roy went to check it out dragging Lindsey with him. Dean saw Sam open his eyes it was clear that Sam was struggling to stay conscious , Dean could tell that by the way Sam's eyes darted lazily across the room and how his arms were limp by his sides , his head was practically leaning on the muzzle of the gun.

His eye lids were dropping ...

"come on Sammy , stay with me" Dean huffed out ,but he could tell that Sam was already unconscious .

"Get it over with Tim" Reggie chimed in and Dean tried his best to hit the bastard only to be elbowed in his gut.

Suddenly there was a loud scream , it was Roy and a shimmer of hope ignited in Dean , Cass... finally the cavalry had arrived . Tim had withdrawn his gun and was pointing it towards the door instead of Sammy, his face, full of fear. Sam had fallen sideways to the ground unmoving and Dean's stomach clenched at the sight of how pale and weak Sammy had gotten. Suddenly the door flew open and Cass strode in , Dean had never seen Cass look so battered , his trench coat was a mess, there were large stains of blood and his tie was gone , upon registering the situation he raised his palm at Dean's direction and both the hunters towering at Deans side slammed into the wall behind them and fell to the ground unconscious.

Tim shot twice at Cass and Cass looked at the bullet holes in his coat with narrowed eyes and looked at Tim with such anger that Dean had not seen before ...

"What...What are you" Tim stammered .

"Our guardian angel" Dean grinned and punched Tim in the face who fell to the floor like a log, he quickly got up and tried to run to the door and Cass slammed him into the wall too and Tim joined the other hunters.

"Sammy ...Sammy .Come on buddy ...wake up" Dean desperately tried to stir his brother and his worry went up a notch when Sam's chest moved rapidly as if he was having trouble breathing.

Cass was by their side in no time., up close Dean could see the dried up blood on Cass's face and how tired Cass looked.

"What the hell happened to you" Dean inquired , exasperated. He knew Cass wouldn't be able to heal Sam in his weakened state.

"I would have found you and Sam much earlier , but I got interrupted when Raphael appeared " Cass stated blankly as he moved his hands on Sam's chest .

"you do remember our last encounter with Raphael was not very pleasant "

Dean nodded so that archangel had done this to Cass , " Can you heal him" Dean asked quietly.

"No , Dean ... I can fix his broken ribs to ease his breathing , but if I try to heal his other injuries , I will not be able to take you and Sam to the Singer Salvage Yard. "

Dean sighed " Come on Cass you are an angel and..."

"Dean...I do not have a limitless reserve of energy , most of it was used up in searching for you over the expanse of Oklahoma" Cass answered impatiently.

"Alright , heal his ribs and take us to Bobby's " Dean said resigned.

Cass noded and pressed his palms on Sam's bruised chest and Sam moaned in discomfort.

Dean at once tried to appease his brothers pain and whispered soothing words into Sam's ear but Sam did not relax , even if he was unconscious Dean could see that Sam was in great pain. Dean palmed Sam's forehead and flinched at his burning skin" .

The bruises on Sam's chest were almost gone now and Cass slumped back with visible worry and concern.

"Whats wrong Cass" Dean asked , the knot in his stomach getting tighter by the second.

"His body temperature is very high and it seems it has been like this for a long time , if we dont get it down there will be permanent damage to his brain... the fever is partly because of his upcoming withdrawal and infection in his wounds"

Dean bit his bottom lip, this was all his fault , if he had gotten here sooner Sammy would not have been in this much pain .

"Dean , are you ready " Cass asked as he got up to send them to Bobby's.

"Wait Cass there was a girl ..."

Cass noded " I freed her from her captor and she ran out of the door , however she did told me to tell Sam that she did not ever want to see his face again"

Dean noded and turned to look at the fallen hunters who were still unconscious , He'll deal with them later , right now Sammy was the top most priority.

"Alright Cass lets go"

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Pain and intense cold, thats all that Sam could feel , he jerked awake , the first thing he realised was that he was in a bath tub and two arms were holding him firmly in place , his teeth were chattering and he was shivering , he closed his eyes again as the pain in his skull rocketed on , he heard voices but his foggy brain plus the relentless throbbing in his head made it difficult for him to process the voices. All he wanted was to get out of the cold water.

"Cold" he managed to squeak ,

Finally he felt someone lift him up and carry him , he landed on a soft bed , he tried to open his eyes but the light was too intense , he closed them again and welcomed sleep.

He was shaken from his deep sleep as a wave of pain rocketed through his body. He groaned.

"D'n " He wanted Dean near him..."Dean"

"Yeah Sammy , i'm here" he felt relieved as Dean started stroking his hair.

"could have fried an egg on that forehead of yours...You had me worried there for a second Sammy"

Sammy , it had been so long since Dean had called him that.

"Dean?" he repeated again , what was wrong with him, his head felt as if it was full of cotton and then there was that pain in his shoulder , what the hell happened to him. He couldn't remember anything, he heard another voice and finally managed to open his eyes , Dean's concerned face came hovering above him .

"Hey Sammy , how you feeling " Dean grinned at him . He tried to smile back but ended up groaning as the pain in his head spiked up a few notches.

"Hey ...Sammy where does it hurt " Dean asked worriedly.

"head...Hurts " Sam huffed out. Sam could feel the tremors beginning in his body. Withdrawal , his foggy mind concluded at the familiar sensation , but he had stopped drinking demon blood , when Ruby ...When he had started the apocalypse...when Dean had left him...when he had hurt Dean again and again , when Dean had handed him Ruby's knife and it had taken a moment for Sam to realize that Dean was actually giving him the knife and not killing him as he had promised on the phone.

"Dean I'm sorry " he tried to focus his eyes but his vision was blurry,

"Its okay Sam , it wasnt your fault those bastards caught you, besides they had leverage" Dean's soft soothing voice came to him, but he couldn't make any sense of Dean's words .

He groaned again, he could feel the pain rocketing through his body and he convulsed closing his eyes and curled into himself. He felt tears pouring from his eyes but he no longer tried to hold them back , it didn't matter anymore , he was going and leaving Dean behind to deal with the mess he created, the war he waged.

"I'm right here Sam , I'm not going anywhere this time" Dean's reassuring voice came to him.

But Sam felt the energy drain out of him , he felt as if he was going to die and he gasped and panted , he felt that any breath might be his last, he had to tell Dean before it was too late ... He tried to grab at Dean , and caught hold of Dean's collar , he couldn't see Dean's face clearly but he knew it was him.

"Dean ...I'm sorry ...I should never have trusted Ruby" Sam finally managed to find his voice , he waited for Dean's reply but none came, he wished that Dean could forgive him because this pain was killing him . He groaned again as waves of pain travelled through his body. He was slipping now and was vaguely aware of Dean placing a wet cloth over his forehead.

"Dean ...I ...I wanted to tell you...You can .t-rust me now, I hate it ...The blood , it...It disgusts me...You ...Dont have to kill me anymore ...I know its hard for you"

Sam finally finished ,he let his hand fall, he knew that Dean had heard him and that was all that mattered and he gratefully drifted into unconsciousness as the pain became unbearable.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSN**

Dean sat in the panic room with his back against the wall as he eyed the unconscious form of his brother on the cot in the middle

.After Cass had zapped them to Bobby's , they had quickly prepared a cold bath for Sam to lower his body temperature,with Bobby doing everything he could in his wheel chair and cursing himself for his disability . it took whole five minutes for Sam in the freezing water to wake up, and he began thrashing and muttering incoherently , Dean decided to take him to the panic room and Cass helped him carry Sam into the cot and Sam immediately fell asleep.

Now Dean sat eyeing Sam's sleeping form. Cass appeared in the doorway.

"Dean you should sleep , I'll keep an eye on Sam"

"No Cass, thanks but I'm not leaving him this time , if I can somehow lessen his pain by being here then this is exactly where I should be"

Cass sighed and disappeared muttering something that Dean did not care to listen to. He was flipping Sam's phone in his fingers , normally he would have dealt with the hunters right away , but now he didn't feel like shooting them or threatening them , he was too damn tired to care. Too tired at how fucking miserable their lives had become.

Once again his finger hovered at the button on Sam's phone to play the fucking message but he stopped when Sam,s hunched form came into his mind , and how Sam had been mouthing the words , God knows how many times he had listened to that crap.

Dean knocked the back of his head against the wall in frustration , when had he forgotten to take care of Sam , when , down the twisted roads had he forgotten that Sammy was a kid who did not have a single bad bone in his body...Sammy was a kid who wore his heart on a sleeve.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Sammy's groan and his name being called out softly. Dean hurriedly got up to sit by Sammy's side .Sam was still burning up despite the freezing bath . His eyes were glazed and glassy . And he was struggling to focus , it was clear his brain was still fuzzy and he was loopy.

Dean always dreaded dealing with loopy Sam since this Sam never held back anything and would spill out everything and anything he wanted to say with their conversations ending with a major chick flick moment and Dean at the verge of tears. And now seeing Sam hazy with fever Dean prepared himself for the worst. He kept talking to Sam with soothing words and carding his fingers through Sam's hair since this would always relax his brother but not this time.

Sam seemed on edge even in his dazed state , he kept muttering words like _sorry , my fault , lucifer , apocalypse, hurt you, ruby , knife,..._

And then he would moan with pain and teers welled in his eyes. Dean started to grow restless and suddenly his eyes went wide in shock when Sam grabbed his collar and his hazel eyes looked directly into Dean's. And what Sam managed to say next made Dean speechless.

" _Dean ...I ...I wanted to tell you...You can ... .t-rust me now, I hate it ...The blood , it...It disgusts me...You ...Dont have to kill me anymore ...I know its hard for you"_

Kill him , how could Sam even think this ...it was clear that the voice message was permanatly singed in his brain and Dean felt sick , Dean wanted to reassure his little brother , soothe him , normally he would come up with cocky remarks but not now, now he remained quiet and continued to listen to Sam babble on until finally Sam went under again and Dean breathed realising that he had been holding his breadth the entire time. And as he sat absent mindedly stroking Sammy's hair he knew that this time he was gonna be with Sam till the end.

 **Ah finally guys this concludes the end of my first fanfic. Thank you to all those people who reviewed and gave me ideas.**

 **Should I write more fanfics ? Because I never really considered myself to be a good writer . But I actually managed to write and finish one fanfic so I want to know if you guys would like me to write more**

 **Plz ideas are appreciated cuz I know there are a lot of people like me who crave hurt sammy . ;)**


	10. BROTHERS AGAIN

**Hey guys , yeah I know I ended the fic , but I decided to add another part cuz of all the awesome reviews and an especially sweet review by a certain guest , :)**

 **Anyway I hope you guys also enjoy this part like the rest of the fic and thank you again for motivating me to write further.**

Dean slowly climbed up the stairs of the panic room, Sam's screams still ringing in his ears , he had always known that the withdrawal was hard on Sam but he had never realised how painful it was .His own exsaustion and weariness was nothing compared to what Sam was going through . He clenched his jaws at the thought that the last time Sam had to go through this alone, he should have been there the last time.

He went to the kitchen to refill the jug he was holding and found Bobby sitting at the table ,

"Bobby go to sleep , it's three in the morning " Dean said as he placed the jug under the tap.

Bobby looked at him incredulously as if saying _are you kidding me, who can sleep over Sam's screams._

"How's Sam " He asked .

Dean shrugged , as he closed the tap.

"The worst seems to be over , I have opened up his cuffs and he's stopped screaming , I think the hallucinations have stopped too , but his fever's the same" Dean answered wearily but Bobby looked as if he wanted to say something , as if something had been bugging him.

"What Bobby , spit it out' Dean said impatiently.

Bobby sighed ,

"It's my fault Dean , I sent those hunters to deal with the demons after Sam had told me about them '

"Bobby quit blaming yourself , you couldn't have known what those bastards were gonna do "

Bobby noded , but Dean could tell he was still blaming himself . He sighed and once again made his way to the panic room.

Sam was sitting at the edge of the cot , his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands , every inch of his body was drenched in sweat and he was shivering. His bangs were plastered to his forehead .

Dean came towards him , with a glass of water.

Sam looked up with a weary expression and took the glass from him with shaking hands and gulped it down greedily.

"Sorry , i ..., er punched you " Sam said hoarsely , his throat seemed dry from all the screaming and Dean poured him another glass but he shook his head.

"... you didn't hit me " Dean said while grinning.

"Oh, right it must have been...Um the other you " Sam said in a shaky voice , he didn't look Dean in the eye even once and Dean was getting tired of Sam's girly behaviour.

"Kidding...You did try to hit me , but you ended up slamming your fist in the wall " Dean laughed as he sat besides Sam on the cot.

Sam tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"So is it over ? " Dean asked .

Sam nodded as he started rubbing his temples " Yeah , um...The hallucinations have stopped "

Dean palmed his forehead to check his fever but Sam drew away .

"Dean I'm fine, you should get some sleep" Sam said still not looking at him.

Dean sighed ,

"Come on, lets go up to the kitchen , ..I'll fix you something to eat and not your usual rabbit food " Dean said getting up but Sam remained on the cot .

Dean could tell by Sam's expression that a million thoughts were swirling in his geeky brain of his and Dean himself wanted to set things right but he wanted to wait until Sam was back in his right mind . But judging by Sam's look , they would have to sort things out first.

"Dean ,I'm sorry , ...You had to come save my ass again " Sam said finally in a shaky voice , he seemed just as pale as the sheets on the cot , he was clutching his hands to keep them from shaking . He still wouldn't look at Dean and Dean was getting tired of hearing Sam apologize over and over again.

Sam's screams were still ringing in his ears and he had endured a whole night dealing with Sam's withdrawal , telling him that HE(Dean ) was real and whatever messed up crap the detox was showing him WAS'NT .

An entire night , hearing Sam yell things like ,

 _My fault that Jess died ._

 _My fault that mom died ._

 _My fault that apocalypse started ,_

 _My fault that Lucifer got out._

 _Dean should have killed me when dad had told him to._

And now when finally he was a little lucid , he was still saying the same crap.

"Sam ? " Dean said impatiently , Sam noded but still didn't look at him.

"Sammy , dammit , look at me " Dean said sternly and Sam wearily and slowly met his gaze.

"Sam listen to me, you never have to thank me for getting your sasquatch ass out of the fire , alright ? "

Sam nodded .

"And listen to me Sam , forget about Lucifer , forget about Ruby , Lilith and all that crap thats stuck in your brain, Alright ... Your guilt trip's over , we'll deal with this mess together and we'll figure it out together , like we always do "

Dean finished , relieved to see Sam's colour retuning , Sam smiled at him but that smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks Dean" Sam said and he paused as if thinking what he wanted to say ..

"and I just wanted to tell you that you being here with me made a lot of difference , the pain wasn't any better but your voice calmed me , it .." Sam frowned as if trying to find the right words "...you know it guided me and somehow I knew that you were the real you , " Sam gave a shaky laugh.

"well most of the time I did know anyway , I did'nt um punch you again did I ?"

Dean shook his head.

"Well you really helped me through it , I appreciate it , thanks Dean" Sam finished as he pinched his drentched shirt loose from his sweaty body.

Dean grinned at him , once again feeling a pang of guilt for not being with Sam the last time.

But Dean wasn't done , not yet.

"When did you get the message " Dean asked suddenly out of the blue. He wanted to set things straight .

"What " Sam asked puzzled "what message"

"THE message Sam , the friggin' voice mail message from me " Dean said, his voice involuntarily rising, and the little colour that had appeared in Sam's face disappeared immediately as he realised what Dean was talking about . His lips set in a hard line.

"What about it Dean " he said quietly , his expressions once again tucked back as he looked calmly into Dean's eyes.

Dean on the other hand wanted to shout at him as he again witnessed that look of acceptance on Sam's face but he kept his composure.

"When did you get it Sam ?"Dean asked in a steady voice.

"When you sent it to me Dean " Sam answered , his voice wavering. He paused to pinch the brink of his nose.

"Why are you doing this Dean , why are you reminding me of that ... That message , what do you want from me? " Sam said angrily , no longer hiding his emotions.

Dean raised his arms taken aback at Sam's sudden burst of emotion.

"Sam..." Dean began but Sam cut him off,

"No Dean , look its okay , I understand why you sent that message , and its okay, I accept it ..."

"Sam , for the love of God , will you listen ? I never sent you that message ,"

Sam just looked at him skeptically ,

"Sam , I know its my voice man " Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair "But I swear to you , I never sent you... When did you get it?" Dean asked again.

"When I ... ,um I was at the covenant , with Ruby and I was going to kill Lilith"Sam said quietly.

And suddenly realisation dawned upon Dean, That was the time when Dean had been with Zach in that beutiful room and he did send Sam a message but not the one that Sam had saved on his phone.

"Son of a bitch " He cursed and Sam flinched .

"They changed it Sammy , they changed the message that I sent you and ...And they... " Dean said quickly , "Sam we have been played , we have been pawns in THEIR fucking war"

Sam still didn't seem to believe him ,

"What do you mean Dean" Sam asked a little dazed.

"Sammy " Dean sighed " I never sent you that message "

"You didn't?" Sam asked , his eyes wide with shock and surprise ,

"You didn't" he repeated as if telling himself that.

And Dean shook his head . " I did send you a message but Zach must have changed it or Ruby must have changed it ,ugh I dont know Sammy'

"What did you send me " Sam asked despeartly , shock clearly visible in his eyes.

"Sam " Dean took a deep breath "I said that ..That I was still pissed at you , but I was sorry and I wasn't dad , I told you that we were brothers and no matter how shitty things get that would never change "

Sudden relief flooded on Sam's face and this time when he smiled it did reach his hazel eyes .

"Dean , I cant believe that , you dont know how relieved I am " Sam said , as all the tension drained away from his muscles . "I had been listening to it over and over again and it was never from you "

"Sammy did you really beleive that i would say those things to you " Dean asked quietly .

"Dean you had every right to say that even if you did'nt , I deserved it and..." Sam said and Dean cut him off

"Sammy I can never , never say those things to you , you're my little brother and I'm always gonna keep care of you , thats never gonna change , do you hear me Sammy , Am I clear ?"

Sam nodded , "Thanks Dean , I feel like a heavy burden has been removed from my shoulders "

Dean grinned back at him, he was feeling the same way. Sam looked up at him , their was a mischevious look in his hazel eyes , he was grinning and his dimples formed in his pale sheeks . Dean knew what was comming and he opened his arms as Sam hugged him drawing away after what seemed like an eternity.

"Alright now that we had the chick flick of the century... " Dean said getting up and Sam also stood up shakily almost loosing his balance and Dean quickly held his arm to support him.

"Why dont you go take a shower , cuz you stink " Dean said as he and Sam began to make their way out of the panic room.

"And I'll fix you some grub in the mean while"

Sam noded before laughing , the laugh that Dean hadn't heard in a long while and Dean also laughed , it felt so good to be on the same page with Sam after such a long time. After what seemed like eternity he felt at home , finally he was back on track , doing what he was good at , taking care of his pain in the ass little brother .

"Jerk" Sam said.

"Bitch " Dean replied as they climbed their way up the stairs of the panic room , Dean supporting his little brother all the way along .

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed and this really is the last chapter :)**

 **Plz do leave a review.**


End file.
